Corazón de Hobbit libro segundo
by Noe Izumi
Summary: 8 años después de su encuentro con la doncella elfo, Pippin se enfrenta a su destino y a la última guerra que deberá afrontar la tierra: la derrota de Sauron. Ahora es cuando Pippin debe poner a prueba la fuerza de su corazón... (ACTUALIZADO)
1. Default Chapter

**1**

**EL SUEÑO DE PIPPIN**

"_En la noche profunda, Frodo tuvo un sueño sin luz. __Luego vio que se elevaba la luna nueva y a la tenue claridad __apareció ante él un muro de piedra oscura, atravesado por __un arco sombrío parecido a una gran puerta. Le pareció a Frodo __que lo llevaban por el aire y vio entonces __que la pared era un círculo de lomas que encerraban una planicie; __en el centro se elevaba un pináculo de piedra, __semejante a una torre, pero no obra de artífices. __En la cima había una forma humana. La luna subió y durante un momento __pareció estar suspendida sobre la cabeza de la figura, __reflejándose en los cabellos blancos, movidos por el viento. __De la planicie en tinieblas se levantó un clamor de voces feroces __y el aullido de muchos lobos. De pronto una sombra, como grandes alas, __pasó delante de la luna. La figura alzó los brazos y del bastón __que tenía en la mano brotó una luz. Un águila enorme bajó entonces __del cielo y se llevó a la figura. Las voces gimieron y los lobos aullaron. __Hubo un ruido como si soplara un viento huracanado __y con él llegó el sonido de unos cascos que galopaban, galopaban, galopaban desde el este. «¡Los Jinetes Negros!», pensó Frodo despertando y con el __golpeteo de los cascos resonándole aún en la cabeza. __Se preguntó si tendría alguna vez el coraje de dejar la seguridad de esos __muros de piedra. Se quedó quieto, escuchando todavía, __pero todo estaba en silencio ahora y al fin se volvió __y se durmió otra vez, o se perdió en un sueño que no le dejó ningún recuerdo._"

J.R.R. Tolkien, _El Señor de los Anillos, "En Casa de Tom Bombadil"_

__

Un grito rompió el silencio en los aposentos de la torre de Minas Tirith, que a esas horas de la noche se hallaba sumida en una oscuridad aún mayor que la que ya desde días atrás se cernía sobre todo el país. En una cama, el hobbit Peregrin Tuk había despertado sobresaltado de una angustiosa pesadilla, temblando, y respiraba como si hubiera corrido varias millas. Pensó exageradamente, con su mente inocente, que si era posible morir de miedo, él iba a pasar a los anales de la historia por haber sido el primero en hacerlo. Jamás había experimentado un terror semejante, ni un solo día, ni desde que partiera hace casi un año de la Comarca con sus primos Frodo y Merry y el joven y leal Samsagaz. Pues sin saberlo anteriormente y burlado por el cruel destino, Frodo tenía en sus manos el Anillo Único, forjado por el Señor Oscuro, y se le había encomendado la misión de destruirlo en el único lugar en que esto era posible. Y desde que habían partido, perseguidos por los sicarios de Sauron, los espectros del Anillo, y habían recorrido millas y millas pasando por Rivendel, conociendo a sus compañeros y forjado la Compañía del Anillo; desde entonces, no recordaba tener tanto miedo como en ese momento, a oscuras en una habitación que estaba a millas de su hogar, iluminado por la tenue luz de unas velas, y con un silencio mortal y frío y una inquietud tan densas flotando en el ambiente, que parecían entrar por cada poro de su piel.

Poco a poco, las cosas empezaron a ordenarse en su confusa mente. Hace dos días que había llegado con Gandalf, cabalgando como en el viento, montados en el noble caballo Sombragrís. Pues días antes, vencido por su curiosidad, había tomado la extraña piedra que Gandalf llevaba consigo, y la había mirado, y se había hundido en abismos de oscuridad y fuego, "como esas misteriosas palabras he oído en mi sueño..." pensó; "Abismos... luz y oscuridad..."

Aún temblando de pies a cabeza, Pippin corrió la cortina de la cama, pero no había nadie más en la habitación. Esa noche fría y silenciosa se había dormido apenas alcanzó la cama tras una guardia nocturna. Estaba agotado, al límite de sus fuerzas, pues aquello era demasiado diferente a la vida de un hobbit. Y se durmió, y soñó. Vio oscuridad y vacío, y enormes fuegos ardientes; todo era veneno y muerte y una enorme sombra cubría la Luna. En medio del terror y la oscuridad oyó una voz, y las palabras acudieron de nuevo a su mente, claras como si aún estuviera sumido entre ellas.

_La oscuridad ha de llegar,_

_y ante ella el mundo perecerá._

_El destino dependerá de un pueblo olvidado,_

_que no conoce la guerra ni la maldad._

_Imprescindible entre la oscuridad ser_

_el coraje de un corazón inocente;_

_el mediano que llegó desde las aguas_

_y avivó tus memorias olvidadas._

_Ante el poder de la luz que aún brilla_

_en medio de la oscuridad y el terror,_

_su valor salvará al moribundo_

_de las llamas de la locura y la muerte._

_El fuego un ojo tendr_

_y ante él, el vacío cruzará;_

_y entre abismos de fuego y maldad_

_el mal le atraerá y le verá._

_Siete estrellas blancas portar_

_entre azabache y plata;_

_y en la pérdida y la desesperación,_

_hallará el valor oculto en su corazón._

_Entre luz y oscuridad luchará,_

_y en la negra oscuridad se encuentra su destino;_

_la hazaña con su vida pagar_

_sin el Hijo de la Roca y la Piedra del Elfo..._

Y hubo un enorme terremoto, o eso le pareció, pues la tierra entera temblaba y temblaba con un estruendo, y a lo lejos, como si hubiera miles de ejércitos, resonaban unos tambores de guerra, cada vez más fuerte y más cerca, y un grito escalofriante cortó el aire. Entonces despertó, gritando, y con el golpeteo de aquellos tambores aún resonando en su cabeza, y le pareció seguir sintiéndolos hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran los latidos de su propio corazón.

Sintiendo un escalofrío, se arrebujó como pudo en la manta, soltando un jadeo. Aquellas palabras de su sueño; no era la primera vez que las oía, y sin embargo, no sabía dónde las había escuchado antes. Tantas cosas se agolpaban en su mente, que no podía ordenarlas ni si quiera para descubrir quién las había dicho, o si las había oído en algún momento, durante su viaje. Quizá fue en Rivendel, o en Lothlorien, pues pese a lo poco que sabía de Elfos, le había llegado de repente la idea de que parecía una profecía dicha por ellos.

Suspiró profundamente, con las manos fuertemente apretadas sobre el pecho, como si intentara calmar sus violentos latidos. Y de repente le sobrevino otro recuerdo, y oyó unas palabras lejanas, perdidas en su mente.

_El corazón de un hobbit es algo muy complejo. _

_Rebosa alegría y deseos de vivir. Pero muy ocultos, _

_también valor y perseverancia, y algunas veces odio, _

_además de siempre amor. Y sólo confiando en lo que _

_tu corazón te diga, podrás enfrentarte a tu destino..._

Pippin notó que se quedaba sin aliento. Se dio cuenta enseguida de la procedencia de las palabras, y le invadió tal vértigo que creyó que iba a desmayarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la recordaba; la bella doncella Elfo, de ojos verdes como el bosque y pelo negro y brillante como la noche, aquella en cuyas manos dejó su vida hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y la había olvidado. Tal y como ella le había dicho; "_me olvidarás_", pero esas palabras parecían perdidas, postergadas, como si las hubiera oído en sueños y una sola vez. Y así había sido. Aquellas palabras procedían de ella, pues se las había dicho antes de marcharse para siempre, y aún tenían el sonido dulce de su voz; "_y sólo cuando llegue el momento, las entenderás..._"

Sentado en silencio, a solas con su propio terror, pensó una y otra vez en las palabras del sueño; ¿hablaban esas palabras sobre él? "_El fuego un ojo tendrá y ante él, el vacío cruzará; y entre abismos de fuego y maldad el mal le atraerá y le verá..." _Entonces comprendió lo que querían decir, pues a través del Palantir había visto esos abismos, y el gran Ojo de fuego le había visto, y había posado su mirada en él. Pero el resto de las palabras no lograba entenderlas, ni estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Mas una de ellas se repetía más que todas las demás: "_destino..._"

- Bella Dama... Mi Señora... -susurró con la voz estrangulada- ¿Mi destino?...

¿Cuál es mi destino? ¿Mi destino es estar aquí?

Preguntas, demasiadas preguntas, que se arremolinaban en su mente cansada y asustada. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta. Pippin se sobresaltó. Era maese Beregond, que le observaba desde la puerta iluminando la estancia con una antorcha. Con la poca luz que obtuvo con ella y las velas vio que el hobbit parecía asustado, y su rostro estaba perlado de sudor.

- ¿Maese Peregrin? ¿Te encuentras bien? He oído un grito y estoy seguro de que procedía de aquí.

- Sí, no te preocupes... Solo ha sido un sueño -respondió el hobbit.

- ¿Todo bien?

Pippin asintió nerviosamente, y tras forzar una sonrisa cerró los ojos mientras se pasaba la mano por el espeso pelo rizado. Beregond le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque esta fue preocupada, pero prefirió no preguntar y se marchó. El aturdido hobbit se quedó largo rato mirando a la puerta. Beregond era miembro de la guardia, al igual que él mismo lo era ahora, y desde hacía apenas dos días era su principal guía y consejero, y su hijo Bergil, el único amigo que tenía. Porque desde que había llegado montado en Sombragris hace dos días, Pippin estaba solo.

Había jurado lealtad al Senescal Denethor, Señor de Minas Tirith, el que fuera padre de Boromir, quien perdiera la vida en una emboscada cuando la comunidad salió de Lothlorien, intentando salvarle a él y a Merry del ataque de los temibles Uruk Hai. Pero de nada había servido ese sacrificio, pues Boromir había muerto, y ellos habían sido raptados y arrastrados decenas y decenas de millas por una estirpe de orcos. Todos los acontecimientos se agolpaban aún más en su mente, y en lo que habían sido días pero parecían años, habían huído de los orcos, habían sido compañeros de los legendarios Ents, habían ayudado a derrotar a Saruman, y a destruir su dominio sobre Isengard. Y cuando todo eso acabó, cometió la imprudencia de mirar dentro del Palantir, una de las legendarias piedras videntes, y ahora estaba en Minas Tirith, y estaba solo.

Y allí en el salón del Señor de Minas Tirith, hace dos días, habían hablado sobre el valor de su hijo, y sobre el destino de la ciudad y de todo el país. Y una sombra oscura había cubierto el corazón de Pippin desde entonces, pues estaba asustado, atado por obligación y lealtad al Senescal, y, sobre todo, estaba solo.

Y casi diez años después de que ocurriera, sentado en aquella cama, un recuerdo le atenazaba. El de la bella doncella elfo, que le había salvado la vida y, sin quererlo, había forjado su futuro.

Gandalf daba un rodeo por la ciudad, expectante, mirando a donde sus ojos intuían peligro. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Y eso en realidad, no le tranquilizaba. A las puertas de la torre encontró un hombre, alto y robusto, vestido con la librea de la torre, y que miraba al horizonte con ojos profundos.

- Buenas noches, Mithrandir, Peregrino Gris -dijo el hombre con voz altiva, y una profunda reverencia.

- Buenas, aún dentro de lo que cabe, maese Beregond, pues la sombra y la noche eternas siguen extendiéndose -dijo Gandalf- ¿El mediano Peregrin está descansando?

- Sí, terminó su guardia hace unas horas -respondió Beregond-. No parecía el mismo cuando se fue a la cama. Supongo que no está acostumbrado a esto -añadió con una tierna sonrisa- Es un joven increíble, qué raza tan curiosa...

- Demasiado duro para un hobbit como él, pero corren tiempos funestos para todos -dijo el mago.

Se hizo un silencio. A lo lejos, se oyó el graznido de un cuervo, antes de que un silencio casi mortal lo cubriera todo de nuevo.

- Espero que no le pase nada al joven Peregrin -dijo Beregond de repente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó el mago.

- Antes le oí gritar. Creo que fue una pesadilla -subió la mirada, hasta encontrarse con los profundos ojos del mago- Está asustado. Y mucho.

Gandalf suspiró.

- Claro que está asustado. Yo también lo estoy.

Y desapareció en la noche.

Esperando que ojalá no hubiera despertado a nadie con su grito, Pippin bajó de la cama. Las piernas todavía le temblaban, pero al menos ya podía respirar con normalidad. Se atavió con sus ropas de la guardia, y en silencio cogió una antorcha, abrió la puerta (tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar el pestillo) y salió. El silencio y la oscuridad cubrían lo que le parecieron millas y millas de largo pasadizo. Algunos guardias le saludaban al verle, y el inclinaba la cabeza sin apenas darse cuenta. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto, "que si me hubiera saludado un orco también le habría hecho una reverencia", pensó más tarde. Y sin darse cuenta, llegó a la entrada, y allí vio a Beregond, y admiró su altivez de hombre de Gondor. El guardia se fijó en él.

- Maese Peregrin... ¿qué haces aquí?

- No podía dormir -respondió sin más, y se sentó a su lado- Espero que no te importe que haga guardia contigo.

Beregond no respondió, pues el tono de preocupación que notó en la voz del hobbit le dejó sin habla. Vio que Pippin se arropaba con la capa, y luego sus ojos castaños y brillantes se perdieron en el vacío.Se hizo el silencio.

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido una premonición? -preguntó de repente Pippin- Ya sabes, un sueño premonitorio, o un augurio también les llaman...

- Muchas veces... -dijo Beregond- O al menos he creído tenerlos. El miedo es nuestro peor enemigo, querido hobbit. La mente nos engaña cuando soñamos con oscuridad en tiempos en donde esta lo domina todo. Pero son muy pocos los que realmente los han tenido, y que estos sean reales, no sé si me explico.

Se hizo un leve silencio. Sólo el viento silbaba al pasar entre sus yelmos.

- Creo que he tenido uno -dijo Pippin, y se estremeció pensando en sus palabras; "abismos de oscuridad y muerte"-. Para mí es la primera vez. Puede que fuera un simple sueño, pero... Algo me dice que no es así. ¡Ay! Quíen me iba a decir a mí que algún día abandonaría mi querida Comarca, y me vería en medio de esta mortal espera teniendo augurios como si fuera un elfo.

Beregond no pudo evitar reír ante la inocencia del hobbit. Se agachó junto a él y le puso las manos en los hombros.

- Escucha, mi buen amigo. Todos tenemos miedo, lo que tendría que preocuparnos realmente es no tenerlo. Pero no podemos dejar que ese miedo nos atenace de tal forma que nos impida luchar -notó que un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo del mediano-. Yo lo supe hace mucho tiempo. Debo luchar por mi pueblo. Y tú por el tuyo, y en estos momentos lo haces a través del nuestro. Puedes alcanzar la gloria o la muerte, pero para ambos finales el camino es el mismo. No es fácil, pero está en tus manos. Harás grandes cosas, pequeño hobbit.

Pippin suspiró. Los abismos de la oscuridad volvieron a cubrir su mente y su corazón.

- Creo que iré a despejarme un poco por la ciudad. No puedo dormir...

Dedicó una sonrisa sincera, aunque forzada, a Beregond, y bajó las escaleras. El hombre de Gondor vio como sus ropas de azabache y plata se perdían en la noche.


	2. Una noche agitada

**2**

UNA NOCHE AGITADA 

"_- ¡Duérmete otra vez y no temas!- le dijo Gandalf.- Tú no __vas como Frodo, rumbo a Mordor, sino a Minas Tirith, __y allí estarás a salvo, al menos tan a salvo __como es posible en los tiempos que corren. Si Gondor cae, __o si el Anillo pasa a manos del enemigo, __entonces ni la Comarca será un refugio seguro."_

J.R.R. Tolkien, _El Señor de los Anillos, "Minas Tirith"_

__

Pippin había salido de los aposentos envuelto en un miedo oscuro, y tras hablar con Beregond se perdió en la noche, sumido en las sombras nocturnas y en la inquietud de sus propios pensamientos. No supo durante cuánto tiempo vagó por las calles, sin rumbo, sintiendo que no era la primera vez que recorría senderos inexplorados en busca de un fin para la soledad que cubría su corazón.

Sintiéndose agobiado, y no solo por sus pesadas ropas, Pippin se detuvo y se sentó con esfuerzo en un muro, desde el cual podía ver calles y más calles que se perdían en la oscuridad, y al fondo, la gran torre blanca que hace poco había dejado atrás.

Poco a poco, al quedarse solo consigo mismo y sus pensamientos, fue recordando muchas de las cosas que le acontecieron aquellos días, cuando no era más que un chiquillo para su pueblo, aún más que ahora. Eran cosas borrosas e imprecisas, pero que sentía como reales. Recordó las aguas del río, y las noches en que se perdía en abismos de los que creía no poder salir jamás. Sintió de nuevo la dulce voz que le alentaba, sus suaves manos en su rostro, y sobre todo su sonrisa, cálida como la de una madre, pero a la vez fría y distante. Y le pareció que podía oler de nuevo su aroma a flores y bosques, como un perfume de ensueño.

- ¿Cuántos años tendría? – se preguntó- ¿Cientos, quizá miles? ¿Será como la Dama Arwen? ¿O puede que hasta sea más vieja que el Señor Elrond? Y sin embargo parecía tan joven...

Como un escalofrío, sintió el sueño presente de nuevo, oyó en su confuso cerebro el eco de aquellas palabras, y el poder con el que estas parecían atarle a aquel lugar. Porque pese a que aún no podía entenderlas, algo le decía que en esas palabras estaba escrito algo tan importante como su propia existencia.

- Bella Dama... Os echo de menos, pese a que apenas puedo recordar bien lo que me pasó cuando os conocí...

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos, ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, vieron una figura muy cerca de allí. Llevaba un largo vestido, y el pelo, largo y negro, le caía como una cascada por la espalda y los hombros.

Pippin no puedo hablar. Sintió que el corazón le latía demasiado aprisa y un súbito rubor ardió en sus mejillas. Bajó de un salto del muro, jadeando. Finalmente le salió un grito, brusco y breve.

- ¡Bella Dama!

Y ante él se detuvo sorprendida la bella mujer, de pelo azabache y ojos claros. Pareció desconcertada ante la visión del hobbit, pero se comportó con respeto reconociendo sus atavíos, y se arrodilló ante él.

- Buenas noches, mi señor -dijo; le sonrió un momento- ¿Qué deseáis de esta humilde servidora?

Pero Pippin se había quedado sin habla y sentía las piernas como si fueran de mantequilla. No era ella. Era una mujer de Gondor, una habitante más de la ciudad, al fin y al cabo. Se sentía como un tonto, y durante unos instantes que le parecieron eternos ninguna palabra salió de su boca, hasta que logró decir:

-Oh, no es nada, mi señora..... Os confundí con alguien... Podéis retirarosruego disculpéis mi atrevimiento.

La mujer marchó con otra reverencia, algo azorada, y confundida. Finalmente las piernas le fallaron a Pippin y cayó de rodillas. Ahora el latir de su corazón era como un doloroso y feroz martilleo que le cortaba el aliento.

- No era ella... No era la Bella Dama... –susurró con una voz que apenas se reconoció como suya.

En ese momento un grito desgarrador y agudo, como de muerte, cortó el silencio de la noche, y Pippin, abordado por un terror tan negro como la oscuridad, se dejó caer al suelo, agazapado tras el muro. Una enorme sombra pareció cubrir la Luna, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, temblando; podía oír los gritos de terror de la poca gente que a esas horas se aventuraba por las calles. Y cuando el horror se marchó, y la sombra se alejó, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Es el jinete... el jinete negro del aire... -se repetía una y otra vez, y el terror de su pesadilla volvió a cubrir su corazón, pues había visto la sombra negra que cubría la Luna y traía la desolación. De pronto todo pasó tal como vino, como si no hubiera acontecido grito o sombra alguna, pero Pippin no se atrevió a moverse. Justo en ese momento otra sombra menos nítida le cubrió a él, y vio que Beregond estaba ahí, a su lado. Su figura era altiva, y la Luna dibujaba su contorno con una luz blanca, casi etérea. Al hobbit le pareció ahora que el hombre de Gondor era más alto que nunca, y él, más pequeño.

- El haber abandonado mi puesto para venir a buscarte podría ponerme en serios problemas... -dijo Beregond, pero el hobbit vio que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa piadosa, y luego de arrodillarse añadió- ¿Qué te ha pasado, mi joven mediano? ¿Qué ha sido de esa alegría y desparpajo que mostrabas hace apenas un día? Esa naturalidad tan propia de tu gente, cuando conociste a los hombres de la guardia, y cómo te mostraste ante nuestro Capitán...

Pippin miró a Beregond con aire grave, y al hombre de Gondor se le encogió el corazón al ver un sentimiento que le creía inexistente en sus grandes ojos castaños: el miedo.

- Ay, maese Beregond. Es solo que ayer no sabía que estaba haciendo aquí, pero ahora si lo sé... y tengo miedo -dijo con voz grave, apoyándose de espaldas contra el muro-. Ayer no tenía este gran peso sobre mí. Esta noche he recordado ciertas cosas que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, y ahora, creo que las necesito aquí, a mi lado... Te contaría qué cosas son esas, pero ni yo mismo estoy seguro de lo que son. No tengo ganas de pensar. ¡Ay! Estoy tan cansado.

Y tras decir esto cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el muro, y cayó como dormido. Beregond le levantó en sus brazos, pues no se atrevía a despertarle para ir luego los dos a pie. Algo le decía que si lo hacía, el hobbit no haría mas que caerse por el camino.

Por el camino hacia la torre, Pippin no despertó, pues tal era el agotamiento que cargaba en su cuerpo y su corazón. Muchos de los guardias se volvían curiosos al verlos pasar; un miembro de la guardia, altivo, de ropas negras y plata y un hermoso casco alado, portando a un pequeño hombrecito de idénticos atavíos. Cuando al fin Beregond llegó a los aposentos, tocó la puerta con cuidado, pero no obtuvo respuesta, y entró. Esperó encontrar a Gandalf descansando, pero el mago no dormía, sino que estaba sentado, ante la tenue luz del candelabro, fumando una larga pipa cuyo humo se confundía con el de las velas.

- Hola de nuevo -dijo. No añadió nada más, y se levantó al ver que Beregond llevaba a Pippin en brazos y le depositaba sobre la cama. Beregond le quitó el yelmo, y los rizos castaños del hobbit cayeron sobre la almohada; luego retiró las vestiduras y accesorios más pesados, como si quisiera aliviarle la carga que decía arrastrar consigo. Gandalf fue hacia ellos, y aún sin preguntar se sentó y estudió detenidamente al hobbit dormido, mientras Beregond le observaba en silencio.

- Me tiene preocupado, realmente, Gandalf ¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó finalmente.

- Nada grave, maese Beregond -dijo el mago, arropando al hobbit con la mullida manta, y sonrió-. Nada que no cure un buen sueño. Sólo está agotado. Demasiadas emociones para un hobbit, supongo, pequeñas personas cuya máxima preocupación es llegar a casa a tiempo para la cena. ¡No se ha hecho la batalla para ellos! Pero algunos esconden un valor ardiente. Se dice que hay una semilla de coraje oculta (y a menudo profundamente) en el corazón del más gordo y tímido de los hobbits, esperando a que algún peligro desesperado la haga germinar. Y créeme, hay una esperando dormida en su corazón. Este muchacho aun no ha alcanzado la mayoría de edad para su pueblo, pero ya ha pasado por tantos peligros y pruebas como cualquier buen guardia veterano. Los hobbits nunca dejarán de sorprenderme. ¡En especial este!

Posó su mano sobre la frente del mediano y le sonrió.

- Descansa ahora, joven Peregrin -le susurró- Hoy has tenido un día muy duro, y puede que una guerra sea demasiado para ti y lo que acostumbras a vivir día a día. Pero no tienes más remedio que aguantarlo con toda la fuerza que tu espíritu de hobbit te permita.

Gandalf suspiró gravemente, pero ningún atisbo de sonrisa o preocupación cruzó por su cara.

- Sí, ha tenido un día muy duro. Pero solo ha sido el comienzo. La sombra sigue avanzando.

Luego de unos minutos Beregond se retiró, presto pero respetuosamente, y la estancia quedó en silencio. Gandalf se quedó un rato al lado del hobbit. La tenue luz de las velas provocaba que su rostro grave, en ocasiones severo y en otras alegre, pareciera más viejo y cansado que nunca. Pensó en Frodo, y en que su destino ahora no estaba en manos sino de él mismo, y que él poco podía hacer. Ahora, sólo podía luchar hasta el final por el destino de los Hombres y de toda la Tierra Media. Y el único de los medianos con los que había partido que él podía seguir viendo estaba con ellos, allí, inmóvil en la cama, y posiblemente también lucharía hasta el final. Gandalf pensó también en lo que había dicho Beregond, en cómo de repente Pippin parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ya no estaba en su tranquilo país, sino que estaba en una batalla en la que podía perderse todo o ganarse todo, sin término medio. Pero ahora el hobbit parecía ajeno, inmóvil, como si un gran agotamiento hubiera mermado todas sus fuerzas; su respiración lenta y reposada delataba un sueño profundo. Gandalf sintió un extraño escalofrío al mirarle, y temió que en esa lucha Pippin pudiera perder algo más que su espíritu hobbit. Y sin más preámbulos se retiró a descansar.

Pippin también descansó, para bien o para mal, sumido en sueños profundos, quizá agradables o quizá inexistentes. Y al día siguiente, para él fue como si esa noche agitada no hubiera sido más que otra pesadilla.


	3. LA primera proeza

3 

LA PRIMERA PROEZA 

"_Todavía en tiempos de Bilbo, el fuerte carácter albo __podía descubrirse aún en las grandes familias,__tales como los Tuk y los Señores del País de Los Gamos_."

J.R.R. Tolkien, _El Señor de los Anillos "De los Hobbits"_

Cuando Pippin se despertó al día siguiente, se vio sumido en una leve penumbra. Al principio pensó que se había despertado en mitad de la noche, como cuando era pequeño, y que de un momento a otro aparecería alguien pidiéndole que se volviera a dormir. Pero al girar la cabeza todavía adormilado y mirar hacia la ventana, entre brumas, vio que una ligera luz se atisbaba allá afuera. Fue entonces cuando todo adquirió sentido de nuevo.

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en las calles de la ciudad, y que hablaba con Beregond sentado contra un muro. Supuso que se había quedado dormido y que su compañero le había llevado a la habitación. Con estos pensamientos volvieron el miedo y la soledad que la noche anterior le hicieron vagar por calles y calles, pero ahora parecían lejanos e imprecisos, como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño. Se desperezó, y al mirar a su alrededor ya más despierto vio que no había nadie. Pero sobre una mesa encontró una humilde bandeja con el desayuno; nada que hiciera regocijarse a un hobbit, pero suficiente para calmar su hambre. Se preguntó si había sido Gandalf el que la había dejado ahí, y se extrañó de que el mago no le hubiera despertado gruñendo porque había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Después de vestirse, se sentó al lado de la ventana y tomó el desayuno.

Pippin se asomó a la ventana, poniéndose en pie sobre una pequeña butaca. Minas Tirith, la ciudad blanca, se extendía a su alrededor como un enorme manto blanco. Y estando allí asomado, contemplándolo todo, a su mente acudieron todas las cosas que Gandalf y Beregond, y otras gentes, le habían contado sobre la historia de la ciudad. Vio allá abajo, a los guardias, vestidos de negro y plata; en esos momentos, también él llevaba esas ropas, y era uno de ellos. Pero no vio a Beregond, ni tampoco vio a Gandalf.

"¿A dónde habrá ido?, se preguntó, quizá a alguna reunión importante... Como la que tuvimos ayer con el capitán Faramir..."

Faramir era el hijo menor de su señor Denethor, y por tanto, hermano de Boromir, y era asimismo el capitán de la Guardia. El día anterior, Gandalf había ido a su encuentro cuando regresaba de una misión, y los jinetes negros, montados en las bestias aladas, habían interceptado su llegada. Pippin sintió un escalofrío cuando pensó en los terribles jinetes, capaces de oscurecer el corazón del más valiente, ya fuera hombre o hobbit.

En esa reunión, una pequeña luz de esperanza se había encendido en su corazón cuando Faramir dijo que él no era el primer Mediano que veía; estos eran Sam y Frodo, y los había visto en Ithilien, dirigiéndose a Cirith Ungol. Pero en los ojos de Gandalf, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que le conocía, Pippin había visto el miedo, y esa esperanza se desvaneció. Durante el tiempo en que transcurría la reunión fue demasiado duro para él estar allí y escuchar sin hacer nada, con el alma en vilo, esperando que alguna de aquellas palabras diera una mínima esperanza a Frodo. Y justo en la noche, antes de retirarse, Gandalf había hablado con él, pero sus palabras eran esperanzadoras y a la vez inquietantes. Y el mago parecía temer ese nombre; Cirith Ungol, creyó recordar que se llamaba, y Pippin se preguntó por qué. Algo le decía que un peligro inesperado aguardaba a Frodo y Sam, pero su corazón no perdía la esperanza. No cuando habían podido llegar tan lejos.

Entonces su mirada se fijó en el horizonte, en las tinieblas, allá donde una oscura nube negra se apoderaba de todo. Se preguntó si Frodo y Sam ya estarían allí, en los fuegos de Mordor, y otro escalofrío le hizo separar la mirada de allí, de las sombras del este, sentándose de nuevo en la butaca. De repente, se sentía infinitamente pequeño, y muy cansado. La noche anterior, viejos recuerdos habían acudido en sueños, y un extraño temor despertó en él. Ahora, esos sueños parecían lejanos, imposibles; y aunque siempre se aferraba a una mínima esperanza, allí estaba él, en medio de una guerra que no tardaría en desatarse, y se sorprendió echando tanto de menos su hogar y sus gentes, y a Merry, y a Frodo y Sam.

Pippin suspiró. Echaba de menos esos días felices con la Comunidad, cuando, pese a saber que iban camino a una misión oscura y peligrosa, al menos estaban todos juntos. Echaba de menos a sus compañeros hobbits, pero también a Aragorn, que se había quedado con Merry en Rohan, y si todo salía según lo previsto, pronto llegarían juntos a Gondor; a Legolas, y su maestría con el arco; a Gimli, con sus enfados y su gran temperamento, pero sobre todo, su sonrisa bonachona cuando la situación lo requería. Y sus ojos se empañaron cuando pensó en Boromir, en cómo dio su vida por salvarle a él y a Merry. Pero ahora ya no estaba con la Comunidad, aunque ésta siempre estaría unida en su corazón. Ahora era un miembro de la guardia, y tenía que luchar hasta el final si era necesario. Y a su mente volvió la imagen de Faramir. Altivo, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos grises. Tan parecido, pero a la tan vez diferente a su hermano. Así era Faramir, y en ese momento, Pippin sintió una enorme lealtad hacia su capitán.

De repente, los pensamientos de Pippin se vieron interrumpidos por unos lejanos gritos de terror. Horrorizado, se puso en pie sobre la butaca y se asomó fuera, y lo que vio le dejó sin aliento. Dos enormes wargos habían rodeado a unos inocentes niños allá abajo, entre dos calles. No tenían escapatoria posible. Un grupo de guardias les habían estado persiguiendo, e incluso algunos habían resultado heridos. Pippin los vio a lo lejos, y supo que no llegarían a tiempo. Intentó salir corriendo, pero un miedo helado le había paralizado por completo. Quiso gritar, y ninguna palabra brotó de sus labios.

Y entonces algo ocurrió. Pippin no supo jamás qué fue lo que le impulsó a hacerlo, ni tampoco ninguno de los que presenciaron la hazaña; quizá fue el miedo, o la impotencia de verse allí sin poder hacer nada, o quizá (y muchos dicen que de seguro) fue la sangre de Toro Bramador Tuk, que en esos momentos corría ferozmente por sus venas como un río embravecido. Cogió el arco de la mesilla, y en pie sobre la butaca y apoyando un pie en el alféizar, inclinó medio cuerpo hacia afuera. Pronto la calle se llenó de gritos y exclamaciones, de voces entre alarmadas y desconcertadas por el atrevimiento del hobbit: "¡Mirad, allá arriba, es el Mediano!" decían algunos; "¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Se va a caer!" anunciaban otros. Pero Pippin no les oía, como tampoco oía el llanto asustado de los niños y los feroces ladridos de los wargos; tan sólo oía los latidos de su propio corazón golpeándole en los oídos. Clavó la mirada penetrante en uno de los wargos, y vio sus dientes afilados, y la boca goteaba una saliva espesa y oscura. Tensó el arco, con pulso firme; en sus ojos dorados, clavados en su objetivo, brillaban la rabia y el coraje. Y disparó. La flecha certera atravesó la garganta de la bestia, que no pudo sino lanzar un aullido de sorpresa antes de caer fulminado. El otro wargo se debatía entre huir y hallar al agresor, presa del desconcierto, cuando otra flecha surcó el aire, y estuvo muerto antes de poder decidir qué hacer.

Y entonces Pippin se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y oyó los gritos, y los vítores del gentío, y presa de un vértigo tal que creyó que se caería de la torre, se arrastró hacia adentro jadeando, quedándose sentado en la butaca. El arco se le cayó al suelo. Las piernas le temblaban, pero en su corazón ardía una gran satisfacción que desconocía. Había salvado a esos niños, pero jamás había pretendido hacerlo. Se sentía tan extraño; extraño y asustado. Los vítores del gentío se mezclaron entonces con una voz que salió de lo más profundo de su corazón_: Imprescindible entre la oscuridad será el coraje de un corazón inocente..._ Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que esas palabras se referían a él, y un suspiro ahogado escapó de sus labios.

Aún podía oir las voces allá a lo lejos, cuando de repente, la puerta de su estancia se abrió y apareció Beregond. La sorpresa se dibujaba en la cara del hombre de Gondor, y Pippin sin saber por qué, se sobresaltó.

- ¡Es increíble!, ¿cómo has hecho eso? -dijo, y de él brotó luego una risa sincera, y cogió al hobbit en brazos, levantándolo en el aire. Pero al ver su rostro pálido y enmudado le dejó otra vez en el suelo, alarmado- ¿Qué te pasa, maese Peregrin? ¿Estás bien?

Pippin no respondió, o no sabía que responder. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Beregond, con los ojos muy abiertos y asombrados.

- No sé porque he hecho eso, maese Beregond -balbució-. Por unos instantes es como si no fuera yo mismo.

Beregond rió de nuevo con ganas, y le palméo la espalda, y Pippin sintió que un calor súbito pero agradable le enrojecía las mejillas.

- ¡No te preocupes, no es nada que debas temer! -dijo el guardia- La guerra se acerca, y esa circunstancia convierte en un guerrero hasta al más tímido de los hobbits. Te sorprendería ver la de veces que hasta mi propio hijo Bergil nos ha ayudado sin quererlo, pese a su corta edad . ¡No te asombres por esto! Has salvado a esos niños, y eso es algo de lo que mereces estar orgulloso.

- Pero los hobbits no servimos para ser héroes, mi querido Beregond... -dijo Pippin- Alguien me dijo una vez... que yo haría grandes cosas.. -sintió que no debía detallar más, y calló unos segundos-. Y ahora de repente, salvo a unos niños, y nunca antes había cogido un arco. Temo en qué pueda acabar esto.

- Acabará en lo que tenga que acabar -dijo Beregond- Pero eso no debe impedirnos seguir luchando. Este pueblo no caerá mientras nos quede una pizca de fuerza.

Pippin miró al suelo, y de pronto se sintió muy egoísta. No debía asustarse por haber hecho una hazaña semejante. Ya no era el momento de ser un hobbit caprichoso y alocado. Aquello era real; no estaba en la Comarca, y lo más peligroso que podía hacer no era subir a un árbol a coger manzanas. Esta vez había en juego algo más. Y supo que tenía que hacer lo que pudiera.

- ¡Vamos con los demás! -dijo Beregond- No temas, ni te avergüences, pues has hecho algo digno del mejor soldado. Y estoy seguro de que no será tu única hazaña.

Pippin sonrió, y poniéndose el yelmo siguió a su compañero.

- Algo me dice que tienes razón. ¡Vamos entonces!


	4. Llamas de locura y muerte

**4**

**LLAMAS DE LOCURA Y MUERTE**

_-No -respondió Faramir-. Pero mi corazón te lo pediría. Parece menos grave aconsejar a alguien que falte a una promesa que hacerlo uno mismo, sobre todo si se trata de unamigo atado involuntariamente por un juramento nefasto. Pero ahora... tendrás que soportarlo si quiere ir contigo. S_in _embargo, no me parece necesario que tengas que ir a__Cirith Ungol, del que no te ha dicho ni la mitad de lo que sabe. __Esto al menos lo vi claro en la mente de ese Sméagol. __¡No vayas a Cirith Ungol!__-¿A dónde iré entonces? –dijo Frodo-. ¿Volveré a la _Puerta Negra para entregarme a los guardias? _¿Qué sabes tú en contra de ese lugar que hace su nombre tan temible?_ _-Nada cierto -respondió Faramir-. Nosotros los de Gondor __nunca cruzamos en nuestros días al este del camino, y menos nuestros__hombres más jóvenes, así como ninguno de nosotros ha puesto jamás __el pie en las Montañas de las Sombras. De esos parajes sólo conocemos __los antiguos relatos y los rumores de tiempos lejanos. Pero la sombra de un__terror oscuro se cierne sobre los pasos que dominan Minas Morgul. __Cuando se pronuncia el nombre de Cirith Ungol, los ancianos y __los maestros del saber se ponen pálidos y enmudecen._

J.R.R. Tolkien, _El Señor de los Anillos, "El estanque vedado"_

__

"_En medio de la luz que aún brilla en medio de la oscuridad y el terror,_

_su valor salvará al moribundo de las llamas de locura y muerte..._"

La misma noche que Pippin despertó de su oscura pesadilla en las estancias de la torre, Mavrin tuvo la misma horrible visión, y esta vez no fue una sensación lejana, sino que traía consigo el terror de que todo ocurriría de un momento a otro. Y pudo sentir, por primera vez, el terror que se asentaba en el corazón del pequeño hobbit, y lloró, presa de la rabia y la desesperación que traen consigo la incertidumbre. ¿Es que ella no podía hacer nada?

Así, a la mañana siguiente y mientras Faramir se reunía con el consejo, Mavrin se preparaba para un gran viaje. La elfa envolvía una provisión de lembas, que ella misma había preparado para su último viaje a Lorien hacía unos meses, en unas verdes y grandes hojas. Elrond entró en la estancia, y tan absorta estaba Mavrin que no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Mavrin... –dijo, y ella se sobresaltó levemente- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te preparas para un viaje? No tengo entendido que la Dama te haya llamado.

- Voy a ir a Gondor...-respondió ella- Hace días que una sombra cubre mi corazón. He tenido una visión sobre el pequeño _perian_, y el temor no desaparecerá hasta que no le vea con mis propios ojos, y vea que está bien. Y ya ni siquiera estoy segura de que lo está, mi señor Elrond- su voz habló con susurros cuando dijo estas palabras, como si temiera decirlas en voz alta-. La profecía se está cumpliendo, puedo notarlo en mi corazón. Y a veces soy capaz de verlo.

- ¿A Gondor? –preguntó el elfo; el rostro se le puso tenso- Mavrin, corren tiempos difíciles, pero no...

- No lo entendéis, mi señor Elrond... Tengo que ir a Gondor.

Y Elrond no vio a Mavrin Ellindalë tal como la conocía durante los últimos años, sino que vio a aquella joven elfa de mirada penetrante y sonrisa dispuesta, que tanto disfrutaba de aprender y conocer, y cuyos ojos verdes escondían todo el orgullo y determinación de los Noldor, no la tristeza y soledad que sufriría más tarde.

- Mavrin, tú...

- Él me necesita... Estaré bien, mi señor.

Elrond suspiró gravemente. Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_- _En ese caso no podré impedirte nada, algo que por cierto, nunca he intentado hacer...-e inclinándose, besó su mano-_Elio galu or le, Mavrin_.1

- _Hannon l_...2 Volveré pronto... Muy pronto, si la oscuridad no cubre antes mis esperanzas y el mundo. Entonces afrontaré mi destino.

Y con una reverencia, se envolvió en la capa y salió de la habitación. Elrond la siguió, y desde el balcón la vio entrar a la caballeriza. Allí ensilló un bello caballo blanco y hermoso, radiante como la mañana y de flancos poderosos y firmes, que a la vez irradiaba una belleza y majestuosidad solo superadas por el Señor de los Mearas. Se llamaba Celegîlroch, y era un noble corcel élfico de la estirpe de Asfaloth, el leal caballo de Glorfindel, y a él había pertenecido hacía ya muchos años, antes de que le cediera su lealtad a Mavrin.

- Celegilroch, mi querido amigo, tenemos un largo viaje por delante –le dijo ella.

Y le susurró unas suaves palabras en élfico, ante las que el caballo relinchó y pareció inclinarse con respeto. Con la gracia de una dama y la presteza de un jinete, Mavrin montó en el bello caballo y partió, sin mirar atrás, ante la profunda mirada de Elrond, su mentor y señor.

_- Garo lend vaer_ _, Ellindalë...__Celio calad Belain lend lîn... __3_–dijo.

Y volvió a la casa.

Pronto, tras apenas haber tomado un frugal desayuno con Beregond y los hombres, Pippin fue llamado a servicio. Aun le estaba dando vueltas a lo acontecido apenas unos momentos antes con el arco y los wargos, y supo que si le pidieran que lo repitiera, no le saldría. Pippin ahogó un grito al ver el cielo. Sumido en sus pensamientos y en su curiosa hazaña con el arco, no se había dado cuenta de que el día estaba oscuro, como una noche recién nacida pero tenebrosa, tanto como la esperanza que los hombres tenían en ese momento.

Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la Torre, vio que Faramir salía de ella. Los dos se encontraron y se quedaron quietos un momento, sin decir nada. Pippin notó que enrojecía ante la mirada del capitán, clavada en la suya, pero no la apartó.

- Fue una sorpresa verte, maese Perian, pues pensaba que no volvería a ver otro hobbit en los años que me quedan –le dijo-. Pero me recuerdas mucho a Frodo, no tanto en aspecto, aunque es cierto que tienes un aire a él. Tienes esa misma mirada penetrante y llena de vida.

- Es mi primo, señor –respondió. Mi queridísimo primo, desde que recuerdo que existo.

Faramir rió. Durante un momento hubo un palpable silencio entre los dos. Pippin estaba abrumado ante una sensación a medias entre el miedo y el respeto; era como ver a Boromir de nuevo, pero sin embargo a la vez era todo lo contrario a él, y casi hasta pudo notar toda sabiduría y pureza que irradiaba. Tal era la agitación que el corazón le latía desbocado, y temió que hasta Faramir pudiera oírlo, pues le miraba con una extraña sonrisa contenida, como si detectara su desasosiego.

- ¿Cómo están ellos? –preguntó entonces Pippin, sintiendo un gran alivio al romper el silencio- ¿Frodo y Sam?

- Están muy bien, pequeño, o al menos era así la última vez que les vi –dijo Faramir-. No debes preocuparte por ellos, pues tienen gran determinación en su corazón, en especial el sirviente de tu querido Frodo... Samsagaz, creo que se llamaba. Él sí que tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

Pippin sintió un gran cariño hacia sus amigos en ese momento. Una pequeña esperanza penetró en él, hasta que recordó la que quizá era la pregunta que más le inquietaba. Tomo aire, y preguntó:

- ¿Y ese camino que tomaron? Cirith Ungol, decían que se llamaba...

Faramir enmudeció y una sombra pareció cubrir su rostro.

- ¿Señor Faramir? ¿Qué ocurre?

- No creo que deba hablarte de eso, maese mediano. Pero no desesperes. Estos son tiempos oscuros, y todos tendremos nuestras dificultades.

Pippin bufó como un niño decepcionado cuando no logra su objetivo.

- Lo mismo que Gandalf me dijo anoche... –murmuró.

- Tu curiosidad es inefable, ¿eh, maese hobbit? –dijo Faramir entre risas.

Los hombres pronto estuvieron listos, y dieron el aviso. Pippin les vio a lo lejos, montados en los caballos.

- ¡Adiós, maese hobbit! –dijo Faramir- Debo ir a afrontar mi misión. Ahora defender Osgiliath depende solo de mí, sin importarme lo que pueda pasar.

Faramir le dedicó una reverencia. Durante un instante Pippin vio un extraño brillo de tristeza en sus ojos, y se le encogió el corazón. Desobedeciendo a sus órdenes de empezar sus servicios, siguió a Faramir, y vio que hablaba con Gandalf. Luego partió, y Pippin tuvo la inquietante sensación de que no volvería.

Pippin entró temeroso en la estancia de su señor, pero Denethor no le abroncó por su tardanza. El señor de Minas Tirith parecía preocupado, pero Pippin no preguntó, y se limitó a cumplir sus obligaciones. Continuamente pensaba en Faramir, pero el resto del día pasó sin más preámbulos, hasta que llegó la noche y con ella el siguiente día.

_Al día siguiente, aunque la Sombra había dejado de crecer, pesaba aún más sobre los corazones de los hombres, y el miedo empezó a dominarlos. No tardaron en llegar otras malas noticias. El cruce del Anduin estaba ahora en poder del enemigo. Faramir se batía en retirada hacia los muros del Pelennor, reuniendo a todos sus hombres en los Fuertes de la Explanada; pero el enemigo era diez veces superior en número. _

_-Si acaso decide regresar a través del Pelennor, tendrá el enemigo pisándole los talones –dijo el mensajero-. Han pagado caro el paso del río, pero menos de lo que nosotros esperábamos. El plan estaba bien trazado. Ahora se ve que desde hace mucho tiempo estaban construyendo en secreto flotillas de balsas y lanchones al este de Osgiliath. Atravesaron el río como un enjambre de escarabajos. Pero el que nos derrota es el Capitán Negro. Pocos se atreverán a soportar y afrontar aun el mero rumor de que viene hacia aquí. Sus propios hombres tiemblan ante él, y se matarían si él así lo ordenase._

_-En ese caso, allí me necesitan más que aquí –dijo Gandalf; e inmediatamente partió al galope, y el resplandor blanco pronto se perdió de vista. Y Pippin permaneció toda esa noche de pie sobre el muro, solo e insomne con la mirada fija en el Este..._

_"El sitio de Gondor"_

A Pippin la oscuridad le pesaba. De vez en cuando y cada vez más frecuentemente se le escapaba un suspiro, no solo de cansancio, sino también de preocupación. Aunque era cierto que lo que más deseaba era un lecho mullido, allá en su casa, amparado por una noche que no era ni oscura ni provocaba terror, los lazos que le ataban a aquel lugar eran cada día más fuertes. Podía notarlo, tanto que ahora se veía solo sobre el muro, esperando noticias provenientes de Osgiliath, de Gandalf, o de Faramir, en lugar de estar en su alcoba descansando. Pero la ciudad entera parecía aguardar, insomne.

A Pippin el sueño ya estaba empezando a vencerle, y a veces se encontraba dándose cuenta de que los últimos pensamientos que había tenido habían volado al olvido, como cuando uno nota que la conciencia se le adormece. Finalmente sus ojos se cerraron, y la cabeza le cayó pesadamente sobre el hombro. Pronto tuvo un sueño oscuro, el mismo que tuviera hacía unos días. Y despertó sobresaltado y temblando, incapaz de volver a dormirse.

Gandalf llegó al día siguiente, con las primeras luces. Pippin estaba con Denethor y Gandalf corrió a su encuentro, y el hobbit, abrumado, presenció otra larga y tensa conversación entre ambos. Faramir no había venido. Pippin se revolvía. A veces tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero aguantó, porque algo más poderoso que el miedo se lo impedía.

Esa misma noche, volvieron nuevos jinetes, y aunque los hombres tenían esperanza que ver venir a su capitán con ellos, tampoco Faramir apareció en ese momento.

Pronto Pippin volvió a sentir la fría mano del terror más puro retorcer su corazón. Se asomó como pudo a la ventana, y de nuevo oyó gritos, como si todo un ejercito enemigo atacara sin aviso y dispuesto a matar. Y vio que toda una legión avanzaba contra los hombres de Gondor. Entonces vio que algo caía del cielo, y oyó el penetrante aviso de muerte de los Nazgûl. Lleno de terror, no se atrevió a seguir mirando. La trompeta sonó, y cuando Denethor dio la orden, el ejército que aún quedaba en la ciudadela salió dispuesto a acabar con el ataque enemigo. Pippin volvió a abrir los ojos, ante el clamor, y volvió a asomarse. Y de nuevo, como cuando lo contemplara con Beregond desde lo alto del muro en su primer día como Guardia de la Ciudadela, Gandalf, el alentador Jinete Blanco, apareció entre la enorme marea de hombres y enemigos, y ante la luz cegadora de la esperanza y el poder, los Nazgûl huyeron. Y Faramir no estaba. La caballería imparable logró derrotar al enemigo, pero una desgracia aconteció. La mitad de los hombres pereció, y Faramir, traído a caballo por el noble príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth, había sido gravemente herido. Entonces Denethor pareció sumirse en una enorme trsiteza. Nunca abandonaba la estancia, y Pippin apenas podía soportar verle tan dolido. Solo algunas veces él y los hombres le vieron subir a lo más alto de la torre, y allí, una extraña luz, como una tímida candela, tilitaba y volvía a apagarse. Pippin sentía un escalofrió cuando la veía, sin saber por qué.

En una de esas idas a la torre, el hobbit se quedó solo en la estancia. De repente, oyó un gemido amortiguado proveniente del lecho de Faramir. Pippin se sobresaltó. Quería salir corriendo y llamar a alguien, pero estaba paralizado. Faramir volvió a decir algo que a oídos de Pippin no sonó a nada que reconociera, pues tal era el entumecimiento que atenazaba al joven capitán. El hobbit se acercó al lecho con el corazón desbocado.

- Soy yo... Peregrin, el mediano... Un humilde servidor de vuestro señor... –dijo con voz trémula.

Faramir volvió a cerrar los ojos. Y tras un silencio que a Pippin le pareció eterno, le dijo:

- Sí... te reconozco... –dijo, y habló de nuevo tras una pausa tan larga que alarmó al hobbit- Siento que todo se oscurece... ¡Pero no! La ciudad no caerá... Mi tierra no debe caer...

Pippin jamás supo describirla, pero una sensación cálida, de lealtad y respeto, empezó a arder en su corazón.

- No lo permitiré, mi señor –dijo con una voz que no se reconoció como suya.

Y cuando Faramir volvió a sumirse en el profundo y ardiente sueño previo a la muerte, el hobbit besó sus manos.

Cuando Denethor regresó, Pippin no había visto nunca tanto dolor en su mirada. De repente le parecía más viejo y desgraciado que nunca, como si hubiese visto o sabido algo que le hubiera provocado una angustia y un dolor tremendos. Tal era el sobrecogimiento, que no tuvo ni el valor de decirle que Faramir le había hablado durante un leve momento, porque Faramir no había despertado ni dicho nada en todo el tiempo que estaba postrado en el lecho, presa de una fiebre ardiente.

- ¿Mi señor? –le decía, pero el senescal no contestaba.

A Pippin se le encogió el corazón, y una extraña sensación de incomodidad e intranquilidad se asentó en él, como si de repente ambos tuvieran algo en común. Sólo más tarde sabría lo que era: Denethor había consultado un Palantir, y también él había soportado la mirada de Sauron, pero durante tanto tiempo que le estaba consumiendo, y que en la voluntad de fuego de la Piedra había visto que los temidos Navíos Negros desembarcarían en el puerto, trayendo consigo la ruina. Pero lo que Denethor no sabía era que Aragorn y sus aliados habían tomado los barcos, y que desde los campos de Anórien, una nueva esperanza estaba a punto de entrar en la ciudad.

Horas después, Pippin estaba en medio del asedio, agazapado detrás de un carro de madera volcado, apoyado de espaldas contra él. Había encontrado por fin a Gandalf. Pippin respiraba profundamente, intentando calmarse. Tenía el corazón completamente enloquecido. Cerró los ojos un instante, y cuando las piernas dejaron de temblarle, se dio la vuelta, asomando levemente sobre el carro, y contempló, horrorizado, la escena que transcurría ante él. Gandalf, montado en Sombragris, permanecía alto y erguido, ante uno de los Jinetes Negros. Supo que era el Rey Brujo, el Señor de los Nazgul, y empezó a temblar otra vez. Pero no debía tener miedo; no en ese momento. Pippin miró sus manos temblorosas, y se sintió avergonzado por un instante. Gandalf permanecía allí, inquebrantable. La única luz que brillaba aún en medio de la oscuridad y la muerte. Blanco y negro, luz y oscuridad, enfrentados cara a cara. Pippin cerró los ojos. Pasados unos instantes logró dominarse; las manos dejaron de temblarle, y el corazón alcanzó ahora un ritmo más normal. Pero aunque su cuerpo ya no lo manifestara con vehemencia, en su pensamiento seguía aterrorizado.

Las últimas horas habían sido terribles. Atemorizado por el asedio, Denethor había tomado la tremenda decisión de quemarse vivo junto a Faramir en una pira, allí donde los muertos descansaban eternamente, en las sagradas estancias de la torre. Y después de ser liberado de tido cargo por el Senescal, perdido ya en la locura, Pippin spo que podía hacer algo, y entonces había corrido, corrido sin mirar atrás cientos de metros, hasta llegar al campo de batalla y ver a Gandalf, allí, imponente, delante de una criatura que era maldad pura.

Durante un instante, un leve dolor palpitó en su rodilla. Se había caído durante su frenética carrera, y agotado y presa de la desesperanza y el pánico, se había quedado quieto durante un tiempo que a él le pareció eterno, mientras la rodilla le ardía de dolor. Solo una cosa cabía en su cabeza en esos momentos: salvar a Faramir de las llamas. Pensó en Gandalf, al que buscaba desesperado, y pensó entonces en Frodo y Sam, y luego en Merry. Y una fuerza interior que nunca antes había sentido le obligó a ponerse en pie y seguir, en medio del fuego, el pánico y la muerte, y allí estaba ahora, escondido.

Le vino a la mente la conversación que había mantenido con Faramir apenas unas horas antes, aunque en aquellas circunstancias ya no recordaba si habían sido horas o minutos. Pero no debía dejar que la esperanza le abandonara. Como le había dicho Beregond, si ellos no la tenían, ¿quién la iba a tener si no? No habría nada perdido mientras pudieran seguir en pie, había dicho él, mucho antes, cuando charlaban por primera vez contemplando la ciudad ante ellos, y presenciaban la llegada de los ejércitos aliados. Pippin suspiró.

"No hay nada que perder... No aún... Seguiré luchando mientras me queden fuerzas..." Entonces oyó los cuernos, el atronador sonido de los cuernos de Rohan, como una nueva esperanza proveniente de allá afuera, donde no sabía ni quería saber si el terror y la oscuridad eran tan o más profundos como en donde él estaba. Pippin se levantó. Toda duda o terror parecieron desaparecer como impulsados por un viento repentino. De nuevo el corazón le brincaba dentro del pecho, pero esta vez de pura alegría. Y entonces, corrió al encuentro de Gandalf, y le contó todo lo que acontecía allá arriba, en la ciudadela.

Alcanzaron a tiempo la pira, presenciando una profanación que hubo de servir para salvar la vida de Faramir: Beregond había segado la vida de dos guardias que intentaban impedirle desobedecer las órdenes y rescatar a su capitán. Pero aún salvado Faramir, la desgracia no se pudo prevenir del todo, pues Denethor, consumido finalmente por la locura, pereció en las llamas, llevando consigo su más preciada pertenencia: un palantir, que había consultado durante tanto tiempo, y durante tanto tiempo había soportado la mirada del Señor Oscuro, que había acabado con su cordura engañándole con falsas visiones.

Ahora, Pippin, de pie e inmóvil, veía cómo Faramir era tendido en un lecho de las casas de curación, que al agotado hobbit le pareció tan confortable que durante unos instantes sintió flaquear sus fuerzas. Vio como Beregond hablaba con los curadores, quedándose luego al lado de Faramir, y luego él mismo se acercó al lecho, y allí contempló a su capitán un instante, en silencio. Por un instante volvió a recordar a Boromir. Beregond le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Esto ya no depende de nosotros, joven maese Peregrin –dijo.

Luego los dos fueron al encuentro de Gandalf, quien parecía lleno de un pesar que no podían describir, y que sin duda, se refería a la batalla acontecida abajo, en el Pelennror.

Cuando bajó con Gandalf, Pippin encontró a Merry, herido y agotado, cerca del campo de batalla, perdido en medio del cortejo fúnebre del rey de Rohan, muerto en la batalla. Fue un reencuentro tan doloroso que tuvo que esforzarse por contener las lágrimas de pena y terror. No debía llorar, no ahora. En un camino que le pareció largo y tortuoso, le llevó lo más cerca que pudo de las Casas de Curación, donde Gandalf les recibió y se llevó al hobbit herido. Merry yacía ahora con Faramir, y la Dama Eowyn, noble mujer de Rohan, herida en batalla y afectada por el mismo mal que sufría Merry. Ahora, Pippin si sintió que vivía los momentos más duros desde que entrara en Gondor, sintiendo que la vida se escapaba del mejor amigo que jamás había tenido desde que su mundo era mundo. Se enteró de las hazañas de Merry, de como la Dama de Rohan y él dieron muerte al señor de los Nazgûl; y entonces Pippin comprendió de qué procedía el grito que había oído cuando llevaban a Faramir a las Casas de Curación

Pippin esperaba, sin moverse de la estancia, durante los que para él fueron las horas más largas de su vida. Fue entonces cuando llegó Aragorn. Y despertando viejas canciones y creencias, fue él quien salvó a los enfermos del sueño eterno de la muerte y el olvido.

Aún el destino del mundo no se había decidido. Pero la primera batalla había pasado, y la esperanza era ahora superior al miedo. Pippin se sentía alentado. Él y Merry, más recuperado aunque aún convaleciente, pasaron buenos momentos contando los últimos acontecimientos con Legolas y Gimli, que también habían venido con Aragorn y sus hombres. Pippin sentía que la Comunidad seguía viva.

Esa noche la pasó casi toda pensando, sin saber que sería la última noche tranquila en mucho tiempo. Tantos acontecimientos funestos y buenos se agolpaban en su cabeza, que casi sentía que le pesaban y le dolía. Aún le parecía increíble, como si todo hubiera sido otra horrible pesadilla. Pero había visto de nuevo a Merry, a Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli; a todos sus seres queridos, o al menos a casi todos. Durmió en paz, con una leve sonrisa de esperanza.

Al día siguiente por fin se le permitió ir a las casas de curación a ver a Faramir, aunque en realidad, el hijo del senescal había requerido su presencia. Gandalf fue con él, pero no entró en la habitación. Pippin se inclinó respetuosamente ante la cama de su capitán, hincándose en su rodilla como cuando jurara lealtad al senescal.

- No debes inclinarte, maese hobbit. Yo debería hacerlo, si realmente tuviera fuerzas –dijo con una risa amarga-. Te he hecho venir porque quería darte las gracias.

- ¿Gracias? –preguntó Pippin confuso- ¿Por qué? No las merezco, mi capitán... Ni si quiera pude salvar a vuestro señor y padre de su destino en las llamas.

Faramir sonrió amargamente, y tras un instante en silencio, volvió a dirigirse al hobbit.

- No, mi valiente mediano, no debes lamentar eso. Ese ha sido el destino que él ha elegido, y aunque me llena el corazón de pesar, tampoco yo debo lamentarlo. Era un hombre noble, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que estaba muerto.

Pippin no comprendió del todo estas palabras, pero la congoja y el gran respeto que sentía le impidieron preguntar. Solo pudo mirar a su capitán, con los ojos brillantes, y agachar la cabeza en actitud de respeto.

En la puerta, Gandalf le miraba en silencio. Pues solo el valor de Pippin había sido capaz de rescatar a Faramir, de las llamas de la locura y la muerte.

La profecía se seguía cumpliendo.

1 Sindarín "_Que lluevan bendiciones sobre ti, Mavrin_"

2 Sindarín: "_Gracias_"

3 Sindarín: "_Buen viaje, Ellindalë... Que la luz de los Valar ilumine tu camino..._"


	5. El camino hacia la Puerta Negra

**5**

**EL CAMINO A LA PUERTA NEGRA**

"Era Cirith Gorgor, el Paso de los Espectros, la entrada al territorio 

_del enemigo. La flanqueaban unos altos acantilados, y dos colinas _

_desnudas y casi verticales de osamenta negra emergían de la boca de _

_la garganta. En las crestas de esas colinas asomaban los Dientes _

_de Mordor, dos torres altas y fuertes. Las habían construido los_

_hombres de Gondor en días muy lejanos de orgullo y grandeza, _

_luego de la caída y la fuga de Sauron, temiendo que intentase _

_rescatar el antiguo reino. Pero el poderío de Gondor declinó, y _

_los hombres durmieron, y durante largos años las torres estuvieron _

_vacías. Entonces Sauron volvió. Ahora, las torres de atalaya, en un_

_tiempo ruinosas, habían sido reparadas, y las armas se guardaban _

_allí, y las vigilaban día y noche. Los muros eran de piedra, y las _

_troneras negras se abrían al norte, al este y al oeste, y en todas ellas _

_había ojos avizores. A la entrada del desfiladero, de pared a pared, _

_el Señor Oscuro había construido un parapeto de piedra. En él _

_había una única puerta de hierro, y en el camino de ronda los centinelas _

_montaban guardia. Al pie de las colinas, de extremo a extremo, habían _

_cavado en la roca centenares de cavernas y agujeros; allí aguardaba _

_emboscado un ejército de orcos, listo para lanzarse afuera a una señal _

_como hormigas negras que parten a la guerra._

_Nadie podía pasar por los Dientes de Mordor sin sentir la mordedura, _

_a me nos que fuese un invitado de Sauron, o conociera el santo y _

_seña que abría el Morannon, la puerta negra."_

J.R.R. Tolkien, _El Señor de los Anillos "La Puerta Negra está cerrada"_

_Dos días después el ejército del Oeste se encontraba reunido en el Pelennor. Las huestes de orcos y hombres del Este se habían retirado de Anórien, pero hostigados y desbandados por los Rohirrim habían huido casi sin presentar batalla hacia Cair Andros; destruida pues esa amenaza, y con las nuevas fuerzas que llegaban del Sur, la ciudad estaba relativamente bien defendida. Y los batidores informaban que en los caminos del este y hasta la Encrucijada del Rey Caído no quedaba un solo enemigo con vida. Ya todo estaba preparado para el golpe final._

"_**La Puerta Negra se abre"**_

Pronto la noticia de que el ejército iría a Mordor llegó a oídos de Pippin. Al principio se sintió dominado por el terror, pero cuando supo la razón de semejante decisión, se llenó de valor y de una nueva esperanza. Ahora y tras haberse preparado, con el ejército saliendo, se despedía de Merry, tras unos merecidos días de descanso y charla como hacía mucho que no tenían.

Los dos se dieron la mano.

- Pippin, cuídate mucho –le dijo Merry.

Pippin sonrió con cariño.

- Claro que sí, mi querido asno. ¡Nunca menosprecies ni dudes de la fuerza de un hobbit!

Y con una reverencia, como un pequeño soldado, le dedicó una ultima mirada y partió con los hombres.

_Sonaron por fin las trompetas, y el ejército se puso en movimiento. Escuadrón tras escuadrón, compañía tras compañía, dieron media vuelta y partieron rumbo al este. Y hasta después que se perdieran de vista en el fondo de la carretera que conducía al Camino Amurallado, Merry se quedó allí. Los últimos yelmos y lanzas de la retaguardia centellearon a la luz del sol de la mañana y desaparecieron a lo lejos, y Merry aún seguía allí, con la cabeza gacha y el corazón oprimido, sintiéndose solo y abandonado. Los seres que más quería habían partido hacia las tinieblas en el distante cielo del Este; y pocas esperanzas le quedaban de volver a ver a alguno de ellos._

_Como llamado por la desesperación, le volvió el dolor del brazo. Se sentía viejo y débil, y la luz del sol le parecía pálida. El contacto de la mano de Bergil lo sacó de estas cavilaciones._

—_¡Vamos, maese Perian! —dijo el muchacho—. Veo que todavía te duele. Te ayudaré a regresar a las Casas de Curación. ¡Pero no temas! Volverán. Los Hombres de Minas Tirith jamás serán derrotados. Y ahora tienen al Señor Piedra de Elfo, y también a Beregond de la Guardia..._

"_**La Puerta Negra se abre"**_

Esa noche, a Merry le costó dormir. El brazo le dolía, pero era otro tipo de dolor el que resultaba insoportable: el miedo que sentía por como acabarían las cosas. Pensó en Pippin y en la última vez que le vio, preparado para marchar, alto y erguido como un soldado más de Gondor. Aragorn le había dicho antes de partir que no le envidiara, pues la hazaña que él había hecho en el Pelennor no la había igualado. Y Merry prefería que no lo hiciera. Le hubiera gustado decirle que no fuera, que algo ensombrecía su corazón. Pero aunque lo hubiera dicho, eso no podría cambiar el destino.

Finalmente se durmió, con el último pensamiento consciente puesto en Pippin, y con toda la buena voluntad y buenos deseos que pudo sacar.

Pippin también pensaba en Merry. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo su pensamiento se desviaba hacia Frodo, y a la esperanza de poder hacer algo para salvarle de su fatal destino. Cuando veía la oportunidad se adelantaba hacia donde estaba Aragorn, que se mantenía callado y formal, como sumido en pensamientos oscuros.

- Aragorn... –dijo Pippin- No te veo muy feliz... ¡Vas a ser el Rey!

Aragorn le sonrió divertido.

Así es, Pippin. Pero no todo ha de ser gloria. La realeza conlleva consigo cosas muy desagradables. Hasta hace unos días solo era responsable de mi propio camino, arrastrando un destino del que tarde o temprano tendría que llegar. Ahora mis ordenes pueden llevar a miles de hombres de cabeza a una muerte sin sentido, aunque con ello logremos salvar a todos los pueblos libres de la ruina.

Pippin se quedó sin saber que decir. Entonces cogió la mano de Aragorn un instante.

Todo saldrá bien –dijo con una sonrisa, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Le gustaría creer realmente en esa idea, pero algo le oscurecía el corazón.

En las primeras jornadas de marcha y tras haber abandonado Osgiliath, el ejército alcanzó la Encrucijada en pocas horas, antes de la caída de la noche. El silencio era tal que casi dolía a los oídos. Pippin contempló las majestuosas estatuas de los Reyes, ahora mancilladas y corruptas, y sintiendo un extraño dolor, apartó la mirada.

- Este volverá algún día a ser un lugar bendito y puro, mis camaradas –dijo Aragorn-. Por ello tendremos que luchar. ¡Mirad! Pese a lo corrupto e impuro, la vida sigue adelante –y señaló la corona de flores, hermosa en la cabeza de la estatua. Pippin sintió un agradable calor cuando un pequeño rayo de esperanza penetró en su corazón- Y así será por siempre, si luchamos por ello.

_Durante el debate, algunos habían aconsejado que Minas Morgul fuese el primer blanco, y que si lograban tomarla, la destruyesen totalmente, sin dejar piedra sobre piedra._

—_Y acaso —había dicho Imrahil— el camino que desde allí conduce al paso entre las cumbres sea una vía de ataque al Señor Oscuro más accesible que la puerta del Norte._

_Pero Gandalf se había opuesto terminantemente, no sólo a causa de los maleficios que pesaban sobre el valle, donde las mentes de los vivos enloquecían de horror, sino también por las noticias que había traído Faramir. Porque si el Portador del Anillo había en verdad intentado ese camino, era menester, por sobre todas las cosas, no atraer hacia allí la mirada del Ojo de Mordor. Y al día siguiente, cuando llegó el grueso del ejército, pusieron una guardia numerosa en la Encrucijada para contar con alguna defensa, en caso de que Mordor mandase fuerzas a través del Paso de Morgul, o enviara nuevas huestes desde el sur. Para esta guardia escogieron arqueros que conocían los caminos de Ithilien; permanecería oculta en los bosques y pendientes del cruce de caminos. Pero Gandalf y Aragorn cabalgaron con la vanguardia hasta la entrada del Valle de Morgul y contemplaron la ciudad maldita. _

_Estaba a oscuras y sin vida: porque los orcos y las otras criaturas innobles que habitaran allí, habían perecido en la batalla, y los Nazgül estaban fuera. No obstante, el aire del valle era opresivo, cargado de temor y hostilidad. Destruyeron entonces el puente siniestro, incendiaron los campos malsanos, y se alejaron._

"_**La Puerta Negra se abre"**_

Pippin sabía que Frodo, por lo que había oído decir, había tomado el camino de Minas Morgul, y aunque le llenaba de temor, no le hubiera importado ir y ver con sus propios ojos lo que su querido primo había tenido que contemplar y lo que había tenido que sortear. Pero realmente se sintió aliviado de no tener que hacerlo. Pensó que de tener que haberlo hecho, hubiera estado encantado de que le vendaran los ojos, como ocurrió en el Bosque de Oro de Lothlorien.

La mayor parte del tiempo caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro, levantado la vista hacia los árboles. A veces se sentaba sobre una roca y sacando la espada, la miraba largamente, pensativo. Finalmente se sentó a descansar con parte del ejército. Legolas y Gimli estaban allí, y se acercó a ellos, sintiéndose a salvo en su compañía. Pippin notó que se estremecía de nuevo. No podía quitarse ni de la mente ni del corazón esa extraña sensación de peligro inminente, como si algo estuviera a punto de salir de entre los árboles. Legolas le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Son los árboles que parece que vigilan –le dijo-. Y este silencio... La misma sensación de temor encoge mi corazón, así que no debes angustiarte. Muchos estamos asustados. Me extrañaría que todos quisieran continuar hasta el final.

Y desde que Aragorn y Gandalf regresaron, abandonaron la Encrucijada y siguieron marchando hacia Mordor, con la congoja latiendo en sus corazones y el agotamiento en sus pies.

Tras varias jornadas de camino, Pippin estaba exhausto. Le costaba seguir a la compañía con sus piernas cortas, aunque los hobbits gozaran de una agilidad y velocidad envidiables. Cuando por fin anocheció, se acomodó como puedo en el suelo, cerca de una hoguera, donde pudo descansar por fin sus pobres pies. Esa noche durmió profundamente, sin sueños.

_Al final del segundo día de marcha desde la Encrucijada tuvieron por primera vez la oportunidad de una batalla: una poderosa hueste de orcos y hombres del Este intentó hacer caer en una emboscada a las primeras compañías; el paraje era el mismo en que Faramir había acechado a los hombres de Harad, y el camino atravesaba una estribación de las montañas orientales y penetraba en una garganta estrecha. Pero los Capitanes del Oeste, oportunamente prevenidos por los batidores —un grupo de hombres avezados bajo la conducción de Mablung— los hicieron caer en su propia trampa: desplegando la caballería en un movimiento envolvente hacia el oeste, los sorprendieron por el flanco y por la retaguardia, destruyéndolos, u obligándolos a huir a las montañas._

"_**La Puerta Negra se abre"**_

El ejército obtuvo la victoria, pero ni algunos hombres, cogidos por sorpresa, ni Pippin, en desventaja por su pequeño tamaño, corrieron la misma suerte.

La mayoría de los enemigos había perecido o huido ya hacia las montañas, pero varios de los orcos lograron esquivar al ejército y penetraron dentro de las compañías. Pippin fue cogido por sorpresa y se vio de repente envuelto en un caos de flechas silbando, de espadas entrechocando y de gritos penetrantes. Intentando alejarse o luchar, se extravió en medio de la multitud.

- ¡Gandalf, Aragorn! ¡Gimli! ¡Beregond! ¡Legolas! – llamaba el hobbit con su voz alta y clara, llena de temor.

Y de repente una flecha silbó a su lado. Afortunadamente las flechas eran de muy corto alcance y pronto cayó contra el mismo suelo. Pippin desenvainó su espada, y se mantuvo frente al orco; la espada temblaba ligeramente en su mano. Ahora, Pippin con un ágil movimiento logró esquivarlo y el orco erró el tiro, y se desvió del mortal objetivo hacia el corazón. Pippin sintió un dolor atroz cuando la flecha atravesó las vestiduras y rozó su brazo, quebrando la misma cota de malla. La sangre salpicó el suelo en grandes gotas de un rojo oscuro. Y entonces una rabia similar a la que sintiera en la torre, cuando cogió el arco y salvó a los niños de los wargos, empezó a arder dentro de él, pero esta vez era mucho más fuerte, y el rió embravecido era ahora el mortífero torrente de una presa reventada. Dando un grito penetrante, se abalanzó contra el orco, clavándole la espada en un muslo. El orco vociferó de dolor. Pippin se sentía desfallecer; el dolor del brazo era inmenso, y en un momento de lucidez pensó que la flecha estaba envenenada, o que se había astillado y ahora un pedazo estaba clavado dentro, o algo mucho peor. El orco pareció amedrentado y sorprendido ante el ataque del hobbit, y levantó la espada en defensa. El canto de la espada le golpeó el pecho a Pippin, y pese a la protección del plaquín de metal, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirle y hacerle retroceder un momento. Entonces el orco intentó agarrarle, y en ese momento Pippin levantó la espada, y logró clavársela justo en el cuello, liberando un torrente de sangre oscura. El orco se desplomó, muerto antes de tocar el suelo.

Pippin se quedó mirando el cadáver del orco, respirando con gran agitación. Un torrente tibio de sangre le corría por el brazo. De repente sintió que ya no podía respirar y se desplomó de bruces en el suelo.

Pippin recobró la consciencia pocos momentos después. Notó que no llevaba las piezas más pesadas de su vestimenta puestas; la cota de malla no le pesaba. Estaba tumbado de espaldas en el suelo pedregoso, mientras a su alrededor y vibrando en su espalda notaba el movimiento de los hombres y el golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos. Alguien estaba sosteniendo firmemente su mano, que notó trémula y fría, en contraste con la mano fuerte y cálida que la agarraba.

- ¡Pippin! Tranquilo. Abre los ojos –dijo una voz.

El hobbit no se atrevía ni a abrir los ojos; lo último que recordaba era un fogonazo de dolor y después un golpe violento que le dejó sin resuello. En el brazo derecho notaba un dolor tremebundo y ardiente, y entonces recordó la lucha con el orco. Se estremeció. Por fin abrió los ojos lentamente; casi vidriosos y fijos en el rostro de Aragorn, al que parecía mirar como si no existiera. Legolas estaba a su lado.

- ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

Pippin gimió. El corazón le martilleaba febrilmente contra el pecho y no se veía capaz de hablar, hasta que cerrando los ojos fuertemente, tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios con un gesto torpe y apresurado.

- Me duele... El brazo... Creo que me ha clavado algo... –dijo.

- No te muevas... –le dijo Aragorn- Te han herido. Deseo realmente que no esté envenenada, porque me temo que ahora no disponemos de las mejores hierbas curativas. En todo caso si es necesario mandaré buscar _Athelas _rápidamente.

- ¿_Athelas_? ¿La misma hierba con la que curaste a Merry? –preguntó Pippin con un hilillo de voz.

- Así es.

Pippin cerró los ojos. Recordar a su amigo no hizo más que hacerle sentir peor. Aragorn examinó la herida; el hobbit reprimió un quejido.

- Aquí... –dijo Aragorn- Una esquirla partida de la cota se ha clavado dentro –hizo una pausa; Pippin le miraba expectante, como temiendo su reacción, y respirando entrecortadamente a causa del dolor- Has tenido suerte, no está muy clavada en la carne. Pero tengo que sacarla o envenenará la herida. Aguanta todo lo que puedas, porque será muy doloroso.

Aragorn metió la mano en su cinto y sacó una pequeña daga, fina y afilada. Horrorizado, Pippin cerró los ojos y viró la cabeza. Legolas le tendió una mano y el hobbit la agarró sin siquiera mirarle. El dunadan acercó la daga al fuego y la dejó allí unos instantes, librándola de toda impureza.

- Allá voy... Aguanta... –dijo Aragorn con voz firme y levantando de nuevo la daga, pero su expresión delataba inquietud.

Pippin cerró los ojos aún más fuertemente. Con un gesto casi inconsciente, se acercó y se aferró más a la mano de Legolas, como buscando su protección. El elfo le puso la mano sobre la frente, sudorosa y fría como el hielo. El hobbit contuvo la respiración y enseguida notó un dolor punzante y ardiente cuando el dúnadan hizo un pequeño corte con la daga, y luego el calor embotado de su propia sangre que le corría por el brazo.

-Muy bien, Pippin, ahora aguanta un poco más... Ya falta poco...

El hobbit dio un respingo cuando Aragorn, con un gesto rápido pero delicado, extrajo el trozo de metal; la mano que agarraba la de Legolas se cerró con tal fuerza que los nudillos se pusieron blancos y hasta el elfo reprimió una mueca. El dolor fue tan fuerte que pareció recorrerle todo el brazo hasta el hombro como un fuego envenenado; por un instante le invadió un vértigo atroz, pero apretó con fuerza los labios, logrando vencer el inminente desmayo. Cuando Aragorn por fin le soltó estaba pálido y jadeaba, pero en su rostro perlado de sudor se dibujó una sonrisa de alivio. La mano se soltó de la de Legolas, quien la sacudió un instante.

- ¡Casi me rompes la mano! -rió Legolas- ¿De dónde sacáis los hobbits esa fuerza?

- Nunca menosprecies la fuerza de un hobbit... –jadeó Pippin con una sonrisa cansada.

Y cerrando los ojos se dejó desfallecer; notó que luego le alzaban y le llevaban a un lugar cómodo, en donde el cálido fuego de una hoguera calentó su cuerpo estremecido por el frío y el dolor. Poco a poco su consciencia despertó del todo.

- Espero que no me guardes rencor por lo que ha pasado -rió Aragorn, pero se enterneció al ver la expresión agotada del hobbit, y sintió de repente un gran cariño por él- Te aseguro que de haber dispuesto de ello, te hubiera dado algo para mitigar el dolor.

- Estoy bien, de verdad... –mintió Pippin. En realidad estaba mareado y el brazo le dolía horrores; no pudo disimular un gesto de dolor cuando lo movió levemente.

Gimli llegó enseguida de enterarse de lo que había pasado, y aliviado al ver que Pippin estaba bien, no pudo contener un gran suspiro.

- No podría soportar que te pasase algo, Pippin –dijo-. Todos arriesgamos demasiado en esta lucha, y me temo que no eres una excepción.

- ¡No, Gimli! Los hobbits somos demasiado duros –rió, haciendo pronto una mueca de dolor.

Entonces Aragorn se acercó y le tendió un cuenco humeante.

- Ten esto. Te aliviará y te ayudará a dormir –le dijo.

Pippin tomó el cuenco y bebió; estaba muy amargo, pero no pareció importarle. El calor le reconfortó.

Durante largo rato, hablaron los cuatro, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero llegado un momento, Pippin no les oía, o al menos no escuchaba lo que decía. La medicina que le dio Aragorn ya empezaba a hacer efecto y el hobbit se estaba quedando dormido ante la hoguera. Los ojos se le cerraban de puro cansancio y ya empezaba a dar cabezadas. Pronto, su pensamiento se perdió en la lejanía. Y entonces lo vio. Vio el gran Ojo, envuelto en llamas. Y se sintió de repente muy débil, doblegado a un poder aterrador del que no podía escapar. Pero pronto desapareció entre fuego y oscuridad, y entonces un gran estruendo retumbó en todas partes. Un enorme portón negro, terrible y oscuro, perdido entre sombras de pesadilla, se erguía ante él. Escuchó el resonar de los tambores, y de pronto sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies, con un rugido ensordecedor. Se veía a sí mismo, como desde muy lejos, perdido y desamparado en medio de la batalla. Y vio a Aragorn, que parecía resplandecer como nuevo Rey de los Hombres, pero en su mirada había desesperación. Los tambores no dejaban de resonar, cada vez más fuerte, más cerca...

Y entonces, volvió a oír aquellas palabras que siempre resonaban en sus pensamientos. Por un instante, y por primera vez desde que las oyera, comprendió. _Llamas de locura y muerte_. _La luz que brilla en la oscuridad_. La profecía se estaba cumpliendo. Pero la comprensión se desvaneció con la misma facilidad con que había acudido. La confusión y el miedo penetraron en su mente de nuevo, como un torrente imparable y helado. Los tambores le destrozaban los oídos, pero no podía taparlos, no podía moverse siquiera, atenazado por un frío y un horror que nunca antes había sentido. El redoble se acrecentó, y una explosión de fuego y tinieblas irrumpió de repente, bajo la sombra de unas grandes alas que lejos de causarle terror, parecían llenarle de esperanza y respeto.

Y de repente se hizo el silencio, pero no a su alrededor, sino dentro de él; ahora el estruendo y los gritos de agonía sonaban como si estuvieran a una gran distancia. Ningún rayo de luz, ni tan solo un tímido resplandor moribundo, disipaba la niebla y la oscuridad. Muerte, allí solo había muerte.

_... en la negra oscuridad... su destino..._

_... con su vida pagará..._

_... el Hijo de la Roca y la Piedra del Elfo..._

Y despertó sobresaltado, como si hubiera estado a punto de caer a un profundo pozo de oscuridad. Se quedó unos instantes muy quieto, con el corazón latiéndole con violencia, intentando vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los abrió lentamente, como si temiera lo que se iba a encontrar. Estaba dentro de una de las tiendas, sobre un lecho desvencijado y revuelto, la más clara señal de un mal sueño que ya ha pasado.

Le costó un momento tomar conciencia de por qué estaba allí, cuando lo último que recordaba era estar hablando con Beregond ante el calor de la hoguera, y entonces supuso que quizá se había quedado dormido, y le habían metido en la tienda para que no se enfriara. Con este pensamiento se dio cuenta de que estaba tiritando de frío, y se puso la vestidura negra y plata, y agarrando luego su capa se arrebujó en ella. Contuvo un gemido de dolor; la herida le ardía y sangraba de nuevo, tiñendo la venda de un rojo oscuro e intenso. Pensando que debió de hacerse daño, quizá debatiéndose en sueños, apretó la venda con fuerza y salió de la tienda, casi de puntillas, oyendo solo el suave rugido del viento. Bajo su mano, el brazo herido parecía arder y le latía sordamente, y se estremeció. Tenía que encontrar a Aragorn; temía que la herida se le hubiera envenenado por fin, pero su frente estaba tibia, sin rastro de fiebre, y el dolor ya estaba empezando a amainar cuando alcanzó la hoguera. Allí ya no había nadie, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría dormido. La noche era demasiado quieta y tranquila, exactamente igual a como estaba antes de dormirse, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Pero en aquel oscuro lugar, ya hacía varios días que no se podía distinguir apenas el día de la noche, y la oscuridad y el miedo convertían el paso del tiempo en algo embotado e irreal. Se sentó ante la hoguera, envuelto en la capa. Todo a su alrededor era silencio, como en su sueño. Temía levantar la vista, pues solo veía oscuros árboles que en la creciente oscuridad parecía que querían agarrarle con sus ramas. Se estremeció.

Y allí, a solas ante el calor de la hoguera, le vino a la mente una canción que cantara Frodo cuando los días eran felices y aún estaban en el Bosque Viejo, algo que ahora parecía tan lejano como si en vez de meses hubiesen pasado siglos:

_La casa atrás, delante el mundo, _

_y muchas sendas que recorrer, _

_hacia el filo sombrío del horizonte _

_y la noche estrellada..._

_Luego el mundo atrás y la casa delante; _

_volvemos a la casa y a la cama._

_Niebla y crepúsculo, nubes y sombra, _

_se borrarán, se borrarán._

_Lámpara y fuego, y pan y carne, _

_¡y luego a cama, y luego a cama!__1_

- Cantas muy bien...

Pippin se sobresaltó. Beregond estaba de pie a su lado, y se sentó envolviéndose en la capa azabache.

Gracias –dijo- Eso es lo que dice mi gente. Pero no tenemos canciones para grandes palacios en tiempos oscuros... Y nuestras canciones no tratan cosas más terribles que esas que has oído; la lluvia... la noche oscura... Nuestra tierra es tan tranquila que lo que más nos preocupa es llegar tarde a la hora de la cena.

Beregond rió divertido y Pippin se sintió abrumado, pues jamás hubiera imaginado que algo tan cotidiano para ellos sería motivo de diversión para los demás.

- Aún así ha sido una canción muy bonita –luego de decirlo Beregond hizo una pausa; durante unos instantes, los dos contemplaron en silencio las montañas que se alzaban ante ellos y el temor encogió sus corazones- No te he oído cantar en todos estos días –añadió finalmente.

- No he tenido ánimos para cantar, ni tampoco ocasión de hacerlo... –respondió Pippin- Como buen soldado de Gondor, estaría dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por los hombres si es necesario. Pero aún mantengo la esperanza de que las palabras de esa canción se cumplan muy pronto y pueda volver a mi hogar, al calor del fuego... Y con todos los que quiero.

- Tienes un corazón de oro, mi joven mediano.

Pippin sonrió amargamente, y la herida volvió a dolerle.

La inminente tranquilidad aún en medio de la incertidumbre, duró muy poco esa noche. Pronto volvieron los Nazgûl. Un chillido penetrante, lleno de muerte, se oyó enseguida esa noche. Pippin, que se estaba quedando ya medio dormido ante la hoguera, se despertó como si estuviera en medio de otra pesadilla. Y durante largo rato se lo preguntó, hasta que tanto el dolor de su herida como el desasosiego que veía a su alrededor le hicieron ver dolorosamente que aquello era real. Todas sus pesadillas pasaban ante sus ojos como imágenes, y lleno de terror fue a agazaparse donde pudo, huyendo del pánico de los hombres y pensando que de un momento a otro una enorme sombra negra y pestilente se le echaría encima, y entonces hallaría la muerte. Oía que Beregond le llamaba, pero sumido en su terror, no se enteró de que las cosas se calmaron. Aragorn y el resto de los capitanes alentaron a sus hombres, y ningún Nazgûl se acercó lo bastante para ser visto.

- Están ahí, están ahí –repetía con la voz débil y quebrada por el miedo.

- ¡Pippin, calmate! Sal de ahí, ya ha pasado. Estás a salvo –dijo Aragorn.

Pippin se irguió, y como alentado por todo el terror pasado, le volvió el dolor en el brazo. Entonces vio que Aragorn estaba a su lado, y Pippin sintió que se sonrojaba. Con todo lo que había ocurrido, se le había olvidado decirle lo de su herida. Tuvo que soportar una pequeña reprimenda por parte de Aragorn, pero a su vez estaba aliviado porque por fin iba a dejar de sentir dolor. No sabría explicarlo, pero Aragorn parecía ocultar un extraño poder, un calor reconfortante que curaba todos los males. Recordó las casas de curación, y se sintió a salvo y en paz. Aragorn machacó unas hierbas, la curó con ellas y la vendó de nuevo.

No está envenenada, pero es cierto que debiste de lastimarte. Ten más cuidado ahora, y sanará pronto – le dijo.

Al día siguiente y pese a la oscura noche, la marcha siguió. Los Nazgûl volaban muy alto; tan solo Legolas les veía, y una leve sombra delante del sol los delataba ante los mortales. Pero Pippin sentía que estaban ahí, y cerrando los ojos apartaba la mirada cuando la sombra parecía cubrirles. Aragorn le pidió que le acompañara un rato, viendo su miedo. Pippin no lo dudó. Ya había viajado antes con Aragorn encabezando la marcha, y eso le hacía sentirse protegido. Pero en aquel primer viaje mantenía la ingenuidad y la ignorancia de no saber el destino, y la inocencia que le llevaba a acompañar a Frodo a donde fuera. Ahora el viaje era mucho peor, porque ahora su destino era solo uno, y era oscuro y terrible.

Pippin sentía escalofríos cuando Gandalf hacía sonar las trompetas de plata, y los heraldos pedían a gritos el sometimiento de los enemigos. Nadie nunca contestaba. La paz era tal que casi se podía palpar en el ambiente, y esto era peor que la guerra. Porque era el silencio que predecía la ruina.

A veces, por la mañana, se sentía más animado, pues como hobbit nunca perdía la esperanza, ni aún al borde mismo de un precipicio que se sabe que conducirá a un abismo mortal. Pero al caer la noche, el miedo y la desesperación le dominaban como unas garras frías y robustas. Y en su corazón, Pippin sentía que viajaba hacia la muerte.

A veces caminaba firme, sin signo alguno de cansancio, pero otras trastabillaba tanto que finalmente le hacían ir en una de las carretas, o a caballo montado con alguno de los hombres. Pero la herida sanaba muy deprisa, y también el desánimo y el peso desaparecían del corazón del hobbit.

_Así transcurría el tiempo y con él el viaje sin esperanzas. En el cuarto día de marcha desde la Encrucijada y el sexto desde Minas Tirith llegaron a los confines de las tierras fértiles y comenzaron a internarse en los páramos que precedían a las puertas del Morannon en el Paso de Cirith Gorgor; y divisaron los pantanos, y el desierto que se extendía al norte y al oeste hasta los Emyn Muil. Era tal la desolación de aquellos parajes, tan profundo el horror, que una parte del ejército se detuvo amilanada, incapaz de continuar avanzando hacia el norte, ni a pie ni a caballo._

_Aragorn los miró, no con cólera sino con piedad: porque todos eran hombres jóvenes de Rohan, del Lejano Folde Oeste, o labriegos venidos desde Lossarnach, para quienes Mordor había sido desde la infancia un nombre maléfico, y a la vez irreal, una leyenda que no tenía relación con la sencilla vida campesina; y ahora se veían a sí mismos como imágenes de una pesadilla hecha realidad, y no comprendían esta guerra ni por qué el destino los había puesto en semejante trance._

—_¡Volved! —les dijo Aragorn—. Pero tened al menos un mínimo de dignidad, y no huyáis. Y hay una misión que podríais cumplir para atenuar en parte vuestra vergüenza. Id por el sudoeste hasta Cair Andros, y si aún está en manos del enemigo, como lo sospecho, reconquistadla, si podéis, y resistid allí hasta el final, en defensa de Gondor y de Rohan._

_Abochornados por la indulgencia de Aragorn, algunos lograron sobreponerse al miedo y seguir adelante; los demás partieron, alentados por la perspectiva de una empresa honrosa y a la medida de sus fuerzas; y así, con menos de seis mil hombres, pues ya habían dejado muchos en la Encrucijada, los Capitanes del Oeste marcharon al fin a desafiar la Puerta Negra y el poder de Mordor._

"_**La Puerta Negra se abre"**_

Pippin se sentía desfallecer. Allí estaban por fin, ante la enorme Puerta, esperando una respuesta que deseó que nunca llegara.

- Legolas, Gimli –dijo Aragorn-, venid con nosotros. Pippin, también tú, si así lo deseas. Este hecho merece contar con un testigo por cada pueblo de la Tierra Media, y tú tendrás ese honor en nombre de los Medianos.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, Pippin se vio allí, ante la Puerta Negra, acompañado de los hombres soberanos, de elfos y enano, representando al pueblo de los hobbits, y sintiéndose en ese momento más pequeño e indefenso que nunca antes en su vida,

Oyó entonces por última vez el tronar de los tambores, oculto en los miedos y recuerdos más profundos de su mente. Y la Puerta se abrió.

_... Se oyó un prolongado redoble de tambores, como un trueno en las montañas, seguido de una algarabía de cuernos que estremeció las piedras y ensordeció a los hombres; y el batiente central de la Puerta Negra rechinó con estrépito y se abrió de golpe dando paso a una embajada de la Torre Oscura._

_La encabezaba una figura alta y maléfica, montada en un caballo negro, si aquella criatura enorme y horrenda era en verdad un caballo; la máscara de terror de la cara más parecía una calavera que una cabeza con vida; y echaba fuego por las cuencas de los ojos y por los ollares. Un manto negro cubría por completo al jinete, y negro era también el yelmo de cimera alta; no se trataba, sin embargo, de uno de los Espectros del Anillo; era un hombre y estaba vivo. Era el Lugarteniente de la Torre de Baraddür, y ninguna historia recuerda su nombre, porque hasta él lo había olvidado, y decía: «Yo soy la Boca de Sauron.» Pero se murmuraba que era un renegado, descendiente de los Númenóreanos Negros, que se habían establecido en la Tierra Media durante la supremacía de Sauron. Veneraban a Sauron, pues estaban enamorados de las ciencias del mal. Habían entrado al servicio de la Torre Oscura en tiempos de la primera reconstrucción, y con astucia se había elevado en los favores del Señor; y aprendió los secretos de la hechicería, y conocía muchos de los pensamientos de Sauron; y era más cruel que el más cruel de_

_los orcos._

_Este era pues el personaje que ahora avanzaba hacia ellos..._

"**La Puerta Negra se abre"**

Mientras el ejército clamaba ante la Puerta Negra, Mavrin tuvo una visión que la llenó de terror. Vio la batalla, y de repente hubo un enorme estruendo, como si fuera el fin del mundo. El bien obtuvo la victoria, pero Pippin había desaparecido, como tragado por la oscuridad.

La bella dama elfo apuró el paso; el leal Celegîlroch, como si notara la congoja que apresaba el corazón de su jinete, aceleró sin demora, y ahora parecía volar más que galopar por el linde del bosque.

Pronto sonaría la hora del destino.

1 Esta canción aparece en _ESDLA_, _LCDA_, libro 1, en el episodio "Tres es Compañía". Esto es un fragmento.


	6. Hijo de la Roca y Piedra de Elfo

**6**

**HIJO DE LA ROCA Y PIEDRA DE ELFO**

" _- Entonces quizás esto te alivie el corazón –dijo Galadriel-, pues _

_quedó a mi cuidado para que te lo diera si llegabas a pasar _

_por aquí. – Galadriel alzó entonces una piedra de color verde _

_claro que tenía en el regazo, montada en un broche de plata _

_que imitaba a un águila con las alas extendidas, y _

_mientras ella la sostenía en lo alto la piedra centelleaba como el sol _

_que se filtra entre las hojas de la primavera. – Esta piedra se la he _

_dado a mi hija Celebrian y ella a su hija y ahora llega a ti _

_como una señal de esperanza. En esta hora toma el nombre que se previó _

_para ti: ¡Elessar, la Piedra de Elfo de la casa de Elendil!_

_Aragorn tomó entonces la piedra y se la puso al pecho y quienes lo vieron se _

_asombraron mucho, pues no habían notado antes qué alto _

_y majestuoso era, como si se hubiera desprendido de muchos años._"

J.R.R. Tolkien, "_El Señor de los Anillos_", "_Adiós a Lorien_"

"_Y Aragorn se levantó y salió, y mandó llamar a los hijos de Elrond; _

_y juntos trabajaron afanosamente hasta altas horas de la noche. _

_Y la voz corrió por toda la ciudad: «En verdad, el rey ha retornado.» _

_Y lo llamaban Piedra de Elfo, a causa de la piedra verde que _

_él llevaba, y así el nombre que el día de su nacimiento le _

_fuera predestinado, lo eligió entonces para él su propio pueblo."_

J.R.R. Tolkien, "_El Señor de los Anillos_", "_Las Casas de Curación_"_  
_

"_Entre luz y oscuridad luchará, y en la negra oscuridad se encuentra su destino;_

_la hazaña con su vida pagará, sin el Hijo de la Roca y la Piedra del Elfo..."_

_Cuando oyó a Gandalf rechazar las condiciones del emisario, condenando a Frodo al tormento de la Torre, Pippin se dobló hacia delante, aplastado por el horror; pero había logrado sobreponerse y ahora estaba de pie junto a Beregond en la primera fila de Gondor, con los hombres de Imrahil. Pues pensaba que lo mejor sería morir cuanto antes y abandonar aquella amarga historia, ya que la ruina era total. _

— _Ojalá estuviera Merry aquí —se oyó decir, y se le cruzaron unos pensamientos rápidos, aun mientras miraba al enemigo que se precipitaba al ataque—. Bien, ahora al menos comprendo un poco mejor al pobre Denethor. Si hemos de morir ¿por qué no morir juntos, Merry y yo ? Sí, pero él no está aquí, y ojalá tenga entonces un fin más apacible. Pero ahora he de hacer lo que pueda._

_Desenvainó la espada y miró las formas entrelazadas de rojo y oro, y los caracteres fluidos de la escritura númenóreana centellearon en la hoja como un fuego. «Fue forjada de propósito para un momento como éste», pensó. «Si pudiera herir con ella a ese emisario inmundo, al menos quedaríamos iguales, el viejo Merry y yo. Bueno, destruiré a unos cuantos de esa ralea maldita, antes del fin. ¡Ojalá pueda ver por última vez la luz límpida del sol y la hierba verde!»_

_Y mientras pensaba esto, cayó sobre ellos el primer ataque..._

_"**La Puerta Negra se abre**"_

... Tambores y oscuridad, y la enorme puerta negra y temible. Sus más terribles pesadillas estaban allí, cumpliéndose ante él, nublándole y quebrándole toda esperanza; la victoria o la muerte ya no parecían diferenciarse. Todo había acabado para Frodo. La lucha ya no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué luchar entonces? Por alcanzar un final. Y por última vez la profecía acudió, y llenó su mente de congoja. Solo unas leves palabras brotaron de sus labios, y una lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla.

- Lo siento, mi Señora. He fracasado.

_Impedidos por los pantanos que se extendían al pie de las colinas, los orcos se detuvieron y dispararon una lluvia de flechas sobre los defensores. Pero entre los orcos, a grandes trancos, rugiendo como bestias, llegó entonces una gran compañía de trolls de las montañas de Gorgoroth. Más altos y más corpulentos que los hombres, no llevaban otra vestimenta que una malla ceñida de escamas córneas, o quizás esto fuera la repulsiva piel natural de las criaturas; blandían escudos enormes, redondos y negros, y las manos nudosas empuñaban martillos pesados. Saltaron a los pantanos sin arredrarse y los vadearon, aullando y mugiendo mientras se acercaban. Como una tempestad se abalanzaron sobre los hombres de Gondor, golpeando cabezas y yelmos, brazos y escudos, como herreros que martillaran un hierro doblado al rojo. Junto a Pippin, Beregond los miraba aturdido y estupefacto, y cayó bajo los golpes; y el gran jefe de los trolls que lo había derribado se inclinó sobre él, extendiendo una garra ávida; pues esas criaturas horrendas tenían la costumbre de morder en el cuello a los vencidos._

_Entonces Pippin lanzó una estocada hacia arriba, y la hoja del Oesternesse atravesó la membrana coriácea y penetró en los órganos; y la sangre negra manó a borbotones. El troll se tambaleó, y se desplomó como una roca despeñada, sepultando a los que estaban abajo. Una negrura y un hedor y un dolor opresivo asaltaron a Pippin, y la mente se le hundió en las tinieblas._

_«Bueno, esto termina como yo esperaba», oyó que decía el pensamiento ya a punto de extinguirse; y hasta le pareció que se reía un poco antes de hundirse en la nada, como si le alegrase liberarse por fin de tantas dudas y preocupaciones y miedos. Y aún mientras se alejaba volando hacia el olvido, oyó voces, gritos, que parecían venir de un mundo olvidado y remoto._

— _¡Llegan las Águilas! ¡Llegan las Águilas!_

_El pensamiento de Pippin flotó un instante todavía._

—_¡Bilbo! —dijo—. ¡Pero no! Eso ocurría en la historia de él, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Esta es mi historia, y ya se acaba. ¡Adiós! —Y el pensamiento del hobbit huyó a lo lejos, y sus ojos ya no vieron más..._

_"**La Puerta Negra se abre**"_

Todo había ocurrido como en un caos, enorme e impredecible; las Águilas habían llegado, y se decía que el Portador había logrado su propósito, y Mordor caía entre fuego y ceniza. Los corazones ya no estaban cegados por las tinieblas, sino que la esperanza entró en ellos como la luz de un nuevo amanecer.

- Voy a buscarles, Aragorn –le dijo; solo con mirarle a los ojos, Aragorn lo comprendió todo- ¡Síguenos a Ithilien en cuanto puedas! -y marchó rápidamente.

_Entonces Gandalf, dejando la conducción de la batalla en manos de Aragorn y de los otros capitanes, llamó desde la colina; y la gran águila Gwaihir, el Señor de los Vientos, descendió y se posó a los pies del mago._

— _Dos veces me has llevado ya en tus alas, Gwaihir, amigo mío —dijo Gandalf—. Esta será la tercera y la última, si tú quieres. No seré una carga mucho más pesada que cuando me recogiste en Zirakzigil, donde ardió y se consumió mi vieja vida._

—_A donde tú me pidieras te llevaría —respondió Gwaihir—, aunque fueses de piedra._

—_Vamos, pues, y que tu hermano nos acompañe, junto con otro de tus vasallos más veloces. Es menester que volemos más raudos que todos los vientos, superando a las alas de los Nazgül._

—_Sopla el Viento del Norte —dijo Gwaihir—, pero lo venceremos. —Y levantó a Gandalf y voló rumbo al sur, seguido por Landroval, y por el joven y veloz Meneldor. Y volando pasaron sobre Udün y Gorgoroth, y vieron toda la tierra destruida y en ruinas, y ante ellos el Monte del Destino, que humeaba y vomitaba fuego..._

"El Campo de Cormallen" 

Y tras una ardua lucha, las huestes sobrevivientes de Mordor iban siendo vencidas, aunque muchas de ellas huían, presas de un terror sin nombre, sucumbiendo ante la ruina y la muerte y la caída de su Señor. Los pocos que resistían, en su mayoría hombres fieles a la maldad de Sauron, eran fácilmente desbandados por los hombres de Aragorn e Imrahil, y Éomer. Aragorn ayudaba a la evacuación de los heridos más graves, y aliviaba a los que iba encontrando. Por todas partes, se oían gritos desesperados que pedían ayuda.

Gimli miraba a su alrededor; él había tenido suerte, quizá demasiada, pues no había sido alcanzado en la batalla, pero a su alrededor se extendían, como en una pesadilla, decenas de caídos y de heridos, y los cadáveres de los enemigos, y también de los aliados. Aquellas serían solo algunas de las consecuencias de una guerra que sería recordada durante muchas edades, pues tal fue la crueldad pero también la vida que trajo consigo.

Gimli vio también a Elladan y Elrohir, ayudando a Aragorn en su labor, evacuando y protegiendo algunos heridos. Pero no alcanzaba a ver a Legolas, y supuso que estaría prestando toda la ayuda que pudiera a Aragorn, tanto para disolver escaramuzas como para evacuar heridos en peligro de muerte. Reconoció a muchos de los hombres. Muchos habían perecido, otros solo estaban heridos; algunos se debatían entre la vida y la muerte y otros ya podían contarlo. Pero entre todos esos rostros conocidos, se percató de la ausencia de uno de ellos. Se trataba de Pippin. Un temor helado despertó en Gimli al no verle por ninguna parte. Le llamó y le buscó, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta. Por ningún lado escuchaba su voz alta y clara. Y mientras buscaba, en su corazón pesaba el temor de hallarle sin vida.

- ¡No le encuentro! ¡Ay, temo que haya caído! -se lamentaba.

Aragorn también clavaba sus ojos profundos en cada rincón, e inmerso en la búsqueda se alejó; "¡Pippin, Pippin!" llamaban ambos, pero el hobbit no respondía.

Y entonces en la cresta de la colina, Gimli vio algo que le hizo detenerse. Eran más víctimas, enemigos y aliados, yaciendo como en una pesadilla de muerte y locura. Un enorme troll muerto yacía allí, y el hedor era insoportable. Distinguió a Beregond, de la guardia, y compañero de Pippin, siendo levantado por dos hombres. Estaba vivo, pero muy conmocionado; aún así estaba consciente y casi podía andar por sí mismo.

- ¡Señor! ¿Habéis visto al hobbit con vosotros, al mediano? ¿Al joven Pippin? -preguntó.

- No le he visto... No desde la batalla -dijo- Estaba a mi lado, pero... -se interrumpió, con un cansado suspiro- No puedo hablar... ¡Ay! ¡Pobre maese Peregrin! Espero que haya corrido mejor suerte.

Los dos hombres se llevaron a Beregond, que ya había agotado sus últimas fuerzas. Gimli echó un último vistazo dispuesto a dar media vuelta, pensando que a lo mejor otros ya habían encontrado a Pippin, o que él mismo había ido donde el resto de heridos. Pero algo sobresalía, bajo la desgarradora pila de cadáveres, y nadie lo había visto hasta el momento. Era el pie de un hobbit. Solo un nombre acudió a su cabeza, y era el que menos deseaba en esos momentos. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a todo lo que le rodeaba, Gimli, con su gran fuerza, multiplicada por la rabia y la angustia, se abrió camino entre los cuerpos. Una pequeña figura, vestida con la librea de la torre, yacía inmóvil en la tierra, en medio de un charco de sangre negruzca. Gimli se arrodilló a su lado, y con cuidado, le viró hacia sí con manos temblorosas. Había encontrado a Pippin. Y en ese momento, y sin que Gimli lo percibiera, el destino augurado para el hobbit se cumplió, y exhaló el último aliento.

Cerca ya de los campos de Anorien, Mavrin Ellindalë detuvo de repente el raudo galope. Por un instante, su expresión fue la de una persona que ha sido herida de repente con una flecha en mitad del corazón. Su mirada, inexpresiva y llena de terror, se perdió en el horizonte.

La sombra y la ruina desaparecían del Este. Pero de repente un frío la había atenazado, con la dolorosa fuerza de un terrible presentimiento. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una lágrima corrió por su rostro de blanco y frío alabastro. Se quedó unos instantes muy quieta, llorando en silencio, sin poder evitar que una gran sensación de pérdida le atravesara el corazón con un frío hiriente y cruel.

_La hazaña con su vida pagará... sin el Hijo de la Roca y la Piedra del Elfo..._

- ¡No! –dijo- No se ha acabado. Aún queda una esperanza... _Bronio, nîn tithen Lhaewtithen!.._1

Susurró algo al oído de Celegîlroch, y reemprendió el camino.

Gimli le quitó a Pippin el yelmo abollado, y entonces, al verlo, creyó por un instante que le podría la desesperación. Reconoció sus rizos castaños de tintes dorados, y su rostro desvanecido y pálido, manchados por la negra y viscosa sangre del enemigo. En un fino trazo, su propia sangre, de un rojo intenso, le corría por la sien. Le frotó las mejillas y le llamó, pero el hobbit no se movía, ni respondía a sus llamadas. No parecía ni respirar. Le quitó los guanteletes negros, y notó que sus manos estaban heladas, marchitas. El enano se vio preso de una rabia y una congoja ardientes, y dando un grito de dolor agarró entre sus brazos al hobbit; las manos y la ropa se le mancharon de sangre negra.

- ¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡Venid! ¡Aquí hay otro herido! ¡Por mis barbas, daos prisa, está muy malherido! ¡Ayuda! ¡Mi señor Aragorn! ¡Por favor, que venga alguien! -exclamaba Gimli mientras se alejaba de allí a trompicones; pero fue Legolas quien acudió primero a los desesperados gritos del enano, arrodillándose junto a él. El elfo sintió entonces un frío helado en su corazón y apartó la mirada del cuerpo del hobbit.

- _Hiro hyn... hîdh ab'wanath..._2 -susurró; Gimli sintió un extraño escalofrío, como provocado por las palabras del elfo, pues pese a no saber su significado, sí pudo adivinar lo que Legolas pensaba al mirar sus profundos ojos, de repente fríos, como colmados de tristeza. Y entonces desesperó.

- ¡¡No está muerto!! ¡¡Me niego a creerlo!! -exclamaba el enano; y en su obstinación, por un instante quizá irreal, creyó percibir un leve atisbo de calor en la mano del hobbit- ¡Aún sigue con vida!

Dejando a Pippin, Gimli buscó al dúnadan con la mirada entre la multitud y la confusión del gentío, y a lo lejos, le vio, y dejándose caer de rodillas le llamó de nuevo. Aragorn llegó y encontró al enano desesperado, tomando el inerte cuerpo de Pippin, ahora un pequeño soldado caído, entre sus brazos.

- ¡Ay, Aragorn! Me temo que esté realmente mal -se lamentó Gimli.

Aragorn se arrodilló y cogió a Pippin de los brazos de Gimli con mucho cuidado, tumbándole en el suelo. Y lo primero que pensó fue que ya era demasiado tarde, y sintió un escalofrío, pues tan funesto como deplorable era su aspecto. La sangre le brotaba de alguna herida oculta entre el pelo, manchando su rostro pálido y exánime. Pero por su aspecto en general, temió que las peores heridas fueran las que no se veían a simple vista, sino las que estaban ocultas bajo su piel. Su palidez y ese aspecto frágil y consumido lo delataban sin duda; le asaltó el temor de que si le tocaba con demasiada fuerza podría quebrarse en mil pedazos. Vaciló un instante. Al ver la expresión desolada de Aragorn, Gimli temió que Pippin pudiera llegar a morir. Posó la mano en la frente del hobbit, notando un frío penetrante que no abandonó su mano aún después de retirarla.

Aragorn agarró las pequeñas manos con firmeza. Le llamó, pero Pippin no habló o emitió sonido alguno, ni se movió; ni tan siquiera parpadeó. Al acercarle a los labios lívidos el borde de su brazalete, ni el más leve aliento empañó el frío metal plateado. Aragorn cerró los ojos con aire grave, y de repente fue como si el mundo entero se le viniera encima con una fuerza abrumadora. Había pasado la batalla, llegado la esperada pero dolorosa victoria; y pese al esfuerzo y sacrificio, se apagaba para siempre la vida inocente de un pequeño hobbit. Y vieron que mientras agarraba las pequeñas manos inertes, una lágrima furtiva resbalaba por su mejilla, y les pareció la más dolorosa lágrima derramada en la batalla. Pero de pronto el dolor desapareció de sus ojos con un brillo de coraje, y aferrándose a una mínima esperanza, (pues al igual que Gimli, había notado que un ligero indicio de vida latía en las manos heladas), Aragorn le quitó la librea negra y plateada, y desató rápidamente las correas del plaquín, que estaba hundido y deformado, y luego la cota de malla, dejándole solo los ropajes que protegen el cuerpo de los duros anillos de metal. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y oyó entonces el tenue pero constante latido del corazón; el único indicio de que la vida aún no le había abandonado.

- ¡Bendito sea! -dijo- Temía que pudiera ser demasiado tarde, pero aún le queda un soplo de vida.

Aragorn actuó con rapidez. Todavía había algo que hacer antes de que la muerte le arrancara el último calor del cuerpo, aún a riesgo de empeorar mucho más sus heridas. Puso la mano sobre la frente de Pippin un momento y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como para despejar el vital paso del aire tan ansiado. Luego apoyó las manos en su pecho, justo bajo las costillas, y con firmeza, pero con suavidad para no agravar sus heridas, presionaba y luego aflojaba, presionaba y aflojaba, con un suave masaje; Gimli comprendió que intentaba ayudarle a respirar, como incitándole a hacerlo de nuevo por sí mismo.

Aragorn permanecía en silencio, pero Gimli se lamentaba. Apretaba entre las suyas una de las heladas manos del hobbit y la frotaba con ansia en un desesperado intento por reanimarle. La angustia más negra se abatía sobre él, pero en cambio el rostro de Aragorn permanecía impasible; solo unas gotas de sudor en su frente delataban su angustia y esfuerzo. Murmuraba unas palabras ininteligibles, que parecía élfico (y que Legolas, baja la cabeza y los ojos cerrados en actitud implorante, repetía en susurros), y Gimli sintió como si de repente, el dúnadan mostrara un poder inmenso y ancestral. Aragorn seguía reanimándole, inclinándose continuamente en busca del más leve aliento, cerciorándose de que el corazón no detenía sus latidos. Y a Gimli le parecía que el tiempo se alargaba hasta hacerse interminable. Allí, rodeados de dolor y muerte, se hizo para ellos un gran silencio, como si nada más hubiera alrededor.

- ¡Pippin! ¡Pequeño bribón! -gritaba Gimli- No has llegado hasta aquí para acabar así, y no recorrimos durante días millas y millas buscándote, ni hemos ganado la batalla para que ahora te rindas, ¿me oyes? ¡Despierta! ¡Respira, maldita sea! ¡Despierta!

Entonces a Gimli le pareció por un instante que Pippin movía levemente los labios, y de repente el cuerpo se le arqueó en brazos de Aragorn, rígido, con un súbito jadeo ahogado y profundo, boqueando y agitándose como un pez que luchase por respirar fuera del agua. Y tras un breve silencio, un instante en suspenso, todos oyeron que su respiración se reanudaba con un susurro amortiguado, interrumpida luego por una tos desesperada. Legolas, conmocionado de ver al hobbit con vida, murmuró algo en élfico, y en ese momento, sintió hacia el Rey una lealtad que jamás supo describir con palabras

- ¡Está vivo! ¡Bendito sea, está vivo! -exclamaba Gimli entre lágrimas.

Aragorn acostó a Pippin de nuevo, y se quitó la capa y le arropó con ella. El cuerpo del hobbit estaba rígido y se estremecía, como si un dolor espantoso provocado por alguna herida escondida le atenazara por dentro. Aragorn agarró su mano con firmeza, y acariciándole la frente, le llamó.

- Vamos, mi pequeño amigo... Tranquilo... Eso es... Aguanta... -le decía con voz tranquilizadora.

Le miró con ansia y le acarició de nuevo la frente, ahora tibia; luego tomó sus manos, mirándole largamente. Entonces el hobbit volvió a quedarse inmóvil, a la par que la respiración se le normalizaba; su pecho se henchía ahora más lenta y profundamente.

- _No sidhen, dartho..._ -susurró Legolas- _No sidhen..._3

Pippin no despertó, pero muy levemente, como procedente de un sueño lejano y sin sentido, notaba que alguien le estaba agarrando de la mano con fuerza. Un agradable calor penetró en sus huesos doloridos, pero pronto se extinguió, y volvieron de nuevo una leve náusea, y un dolor angustioso y penetrante que le quemaba por dentro. Los ojos siguieron cerrados e inmóviles, pero el calor de la vida había retornado al maltrecho cuerpo.

Y así, tal como rezaba la profecía, Pippin fue salvado por el Hijo de la Roca y la Piedra del Elfo. Ahora yacía sumido en un sopor profundo y oscuro, que casi acariciaba a la muerte, y del cual, como muchos de los caídos, tardaría en despertar. Gimli le miraba, y en su rostro dormido ya no veía la pérdida, sino un sueño insensible.

- ¡Ya no temas por su vida, Gimli, hijo de Glóin! -dijo Aragorn- Ahora duerme. Hemos llegado a tiempo. Aún era pronto para que la vida le abandonase.

- Aragorn... -dijo Gimli- De no ser por ti, no quiero ni pensar lo que habría sido de él, ¡ay! Bendito seas.

- No, Gimli -dijo él- Mi ayuda no hubiera servido sin ti. Si tú no le hubieras encontrado, yo no habría podido hacer nada por él, y probablemente ahora estaría muerto. Y confieso que hasta yo desesperé de verle aún con vida cuando me llamaste. Sin embargo, su recuperación ha de ser larga. Sus lesiones son graves, y la mayoría temo no podrán ser curadas sino con reposo, pues apenas no son visibles. Pero estaba mucho peor cuando le encontraste, al borde de la muerte. Dentro de lo que cabe, ha tenido suerte. Nunca me cansaré de repetirlo, ¡admiro la fuerza vital de esta pequeña gente!

Aragorn examinó la herida de la cabeza de Pippin. No era profunda ni parecía grave; probablemente fue el mismo impacto con el yelmo lo que se la había provocado. En cierto modo, había tenido suerte: de no ser por el yelmo, probablemente hubiera sido mortal. Pero aún así sangraba profusamente, aunque ya mucho menos, y la vendó como pudo para detener la hemorragia, hasta que pudiera curarla mejor.

A lo lejos, una voz clara llamaba. Elladan se acercó raudo al pequeño grupo.

- ¡Aragorn! Ha habido otro levantamiento allá, cerca del camino -dijo-. Ya ha sido disuelto, pero hay muchos heridos. Te necesitamos.

Entonces se fijó en el pequeño bulto inmóvil que Aragorn tenía envuelto en su capa.

- ¿Acaso no es el joven Peregrin? -preguntó, y por un instante la angustia se le dibujó en la mirada. Se arrodilló al lado del hobbit, mirándole atentamente; tocó su frente y escuchó un instante el débil murmullo de su aliento- Ahora está dormido. Pero ha estado al filo mismo de la muerte y ha vuelto de ella. ¿Dónde le habéis encontrado?

Gimli miró hacia la colina y señaló con la cabeza.

- Le encontré allí. Estaba bajo aquella pila de cadáveres. Y ese enorme troll... ¡Ay! -se lamentó, mirando de nuevo a Pippin- ¡Prefiero no saber qué clase de calamidad ha estado a punto de acabar con su vida!

Elladan se aproximó a donde yacía el troll, donde hacía escasos momentos se encontraba el cuerpo de Pippin. Allí estaba la daga, todavía clavada en el cuerpo muerto, en una sola estocada certera; la hoja del Oesternesse cubierta de la misma sangre oscura y hedionda. Elladan la cogió por la empuñadura y la extrajo con un rápido movimiento. Reconoció las serpientes rojas y doradas, y las gemas incrustadas en ella. El elfo mostró la daga, arma pequeña pero mortal; perfecta espada para un hobbit. Gimli ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Elladan rió.

- ¡Una raza extraordinaria! Sin duda su fortaleza habrá de convertirse en leyenda. ¡Si no lo estuviera viendo creería que estoy soñando! Aquí está su espada. Estaba incrustada aún en la enorme carroña. No hace falta investigar demasiado para saber que este pequeño mató a ese enorme monstruo sin más ayuda. Quizá fue un golpe de suerte, o toda una demostración de valentía. Y ha podido sobrevivir. ¡Jamás conoceré raza semejante!

- ¡Bendito sea este hobbit! -dijo Gimli, y besó sus pequeñas manos- ¡Nunca conocí a nadie con tanta suerte!

- ¡Y yo nunca imaginé en mis largos años de vida que vería llorar a un enano! -rió Legolas.

- Te sorprendería, mi buen señor elfo -dijo Gimli-. Nuestro pueblo es fuerte y de temperamento severo y orgulloso; procuramos una gran lealtad hacia los nuestros, y sufrimos por ellos hasta límites inimaginables. Este pequeño significa mucho para mí, al igual que el resto de nuestra Comunidad, sobre la cual mantengo la esperanza de que se vea unida pronto, y jamás se rompa.

- Hay lazos que jamás se rompen -le dijo el elfo.

No dijeron más.

Entonces Aragorn dejó al malherido hobbit en el suelo con mucho cuidado, arropándole mejor con su capa. Le acarició la frente, apartando de los ojos los rizos dorados, y rozándole los ojos cerrados; los párpados se agitaron ligeramente. Luego se incorporó y se dirigió a Legolas y Gimli antes de marchar.

- Por favor, movedle lo menos posible y procurad que no se enfríe -les dijo-. Pronto volveré a su lado. ¡Ahora otros reclaman mi ayuda!

Pronto Elladan y él se perdieron entre la multitud. Gimli se arrodilló junto a Pippin y agarró su mano, y luego de besarla la mantuvo entre las suyas, mirándole largamente, como esperando verle despertar. Pero Pippin no lo hizo.

Y así se quedó Gimli, en silencio, hasta que Aragorn regresó.

1 (sindarín) _¡Resiste, mi pequeño Lhaewtithen! _Este era el nombre que Mavrin daba a Pippin, y significa "Pequeño Enfermo", dadas las circunstancias en que se conocieron.

2 (sindarín) _Encuentra la paz después de la muerte..._

3 (sindarín) _Tranquilo, aguanta... Tranquilo..._


	7. Sueños y Recuerdos

**7**

**SUEÑOS Y RECUERDOS **

"_Al lado, Pippin dormía hundido en sueños agradables, _

_pero algo cambió de pronto y se volvió en la cama gruñendo. _

_En seguida despertó, o pensó que había despertado y sin embargo _

_oía aún en la oscuridad el sonido que lo había perturbado mientras dormía: _

_tip-tap, cuic; era como el susurro de unas ramas que se rozan con el viento, _

_dedos de ramitas que rascaban la ventana y la pared: cric, cric, cric. _

_Se preguntó si habría sauces cerca de la casa y de pronto tuvo la horrible _

_impresión de que no estaba en una casa común sino dentro del sauce, oyendo aquella espantosa voz, seca y chirriante, que otra vez se reía de él. Se incorporó _

_y sintió la almohada blanda en las manos y se acostó otra vez con alivio. _

_Le pareció oír el eco de unas palabras: «¡Nada temas! ¡Duerme en paz hasta _

_la mañana! ¡No prestes atención a los ruidos nocturnos!» Volvió a dormirse."_

J.R.R. Tolkien_, El Señor de los Anillos, "En Casa de Tom Bombadil"_

Al atardecer, ya casi todos los heridos estaban de regreso en el campamento. Los que no habían recibido heridas en batalla y aún tenían fuerzas suficientes, montaban guardia esperando que el enemigo no reapareciera. Pues pese a que la oscuridad parecía haber perecido, aún el miedo se asentaba en el corazón de muchos hombres, y las posibles escaramuzas no estaban del todo descartadas aún.

Gimli se había quedado en la tienda donde reposaba Pippin, junto a él, pese a que Legolas le pidió muchas veces que fuera a la suya a descansar. Pero la preocupación del enano por el hobbit podía más que cualquier cansancio. Cuando el elfo entró en la tienda, le vio sentado junto al lecho, agarrando las manos del hobbit. Solo aceptó a salir y a regañadientes, cuando los curadores entraron para empezar a evaluar a los heridos. Aragorn venía con ellos, y él mismo se ocupó de atender a Pippin. El hobbit yacía en un camastro, todavía cubierto solo con la capa, pues las mantas se habían acabado muy pronto y había sido de los últimos heridos en llegar. Le habían lavado y puesto un camisón de lino, el más pequeño que pudieron encontrar, que aún así le quedaba muy grande. La palidez y la fragilidad destacaban ahora más que nunca en su rostro ya limpio de sangre y tierra. Aragorn no necesitó más para saber que no había ninguna mejoría, e incluso llegó a pensar que había empeorado.

Mandó que prepararan agua caliente y trajeran paños limpios y todas las hierbas curativas de que dispusieran. No tenían _athelas_, lo cual el dúnadan lamentó profundamente, pero al menos podía hacer todo lo posible con las cosas de que disponían. Con un gesto apartó al cuidador que estaba junto a la cama, quien le miró con respeto. Ya le había visto curar enfermos en Minas Tirith, pero seguía admirándose de ese gran don.

Aragorn se sentó junto a Pippin y le puso una mano en la frente, que notó empapada en un sudor frío. Aún en la creciente oscuridad y a la luz tenue de las velas, observó su rostro atentamente, y lo vio lívido y enfermizo, pero tan sereno que a ojos de cualquiera tan solo parecía apaciblemente dormido. Le llamó con suavidad, apartando de la frente un húmedo bucle de pelo dorado, pero el hobbit no respondió. Escuchó un momento el rumor de su respiración y le acercó el brazalete a los labios para observar su fuerza, pues era casi inapreciable, y el pecho apenas se movía con cada aliento. Luego apoyó el oído en su pecho, atento al constante latir del corazón, y buscó en las extremidades el ligero pero estable aleteo que su impulso originaba en las venas. Y tocando su rostro frío volvió a llamarle, sin obtener respuesta.

En ese instante Imrahil entró en la tienda.

- ¿Aragorn? Las tropas han sido disueltas. El peligro ahora es mínimo, me atrevo a decir que hemos vencido... – entonces vio al hobbit tendido en la cama, inmóvil, y con el rostro intranquilo y silencioso, se acercó- ¿Cómo está?

- Las heridas le están afectando más de lo que pensaba. Su cuerpo está muy débil. Pero podría estar mucho peor. Su voluntad es muy fuerte, y sin duda los hobbits parecen hechos de un material más duro que el de cualquier otra criatura.

Pese a las palabras que dijo a Imrahil, Aragorn no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el corazón al mirar a Pippin; silencioso e inmóvil, atrapado en las garras de un sopor tremebundo. Parecía que estuviera sumido en un letargo tan profundo, que apenas le separara un suspiro del sueño eterno de la muerte. Agarró y frotó sus manos, que estaban heladas.

- Buscad una manta, donde sea –dijo a los cuidadores-. No podemos dejar que se enfríe.

Examinó luego el torso, deseando que no tuviera ninguna costilla rota, temiendo algún daño tras reanimarle en el campo de batalla. Afortunadamente no era así, aunque sí estaban muy lastimadas y un gran moretón se extendía en su pecho y su costado izquierdo. A continuación tanteó el cuerpo en busca de más contusiones de las que viera en el campo de batalla, o de huesos rotos. Para su sorpresa y admiración no encontró ninguno, pero sí muchas magulladuras. Luego curó y vendó mejor la herida de la cabeza, y procuró que las contusiones internas estuvieran bien protegidas y vendadas si era necesario, especialmente las del pecho. La herida que le había provocado la lanza del orco días antes ya estaba casi completamente cerrada, pero aún así volvió a cubrirla con una venda limpia, pues dadas las condiciones en que le habían encontrado, el riesgo de envenenamiento seguía siendo alto.

Uno de los cuidadores trajo por fin una manta y se la ofreció; Aragorn arropó con ella a Pippin y le frotó cuidadosamente el cuerpo sobre ella, y le cogió y frotó las manos, hasta que entró en calor. Imrahil vio en sus ojos un deje de preocupación que le encogió el corazón un instante. Vio que luego ponía de nuevo la mano sobre la frente de Pippin, y con los ojos cerrados murmuró algo; nadie oyó nada, solo sus labios se movían. Y al igual que ocurriera horas antes en el campo de batalla, Pippin pareció respirar más profundamente, y hasta un leve tono rosado tiñó sus mejillas, tan pálido que pronto se hizo inapreciable.

- Las _athelas_ podrían hacer mucho más, pero no disponemos ahora de ellas –dijo Aragorn-. Me temo que por la naturaleza de su mal pronto volverá a encontrarse peor, y si las heridas se emponzoñan no tardará en aparecer la fiebre.

- ¿No deberíamos trasladarlo a las Casas de Curación? –preguntó Imrahil- Allí tendría mejores cuidados que aquí, eso sin duda.

Aragorn negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del hobbit.

- No podemos arriesgarnos –dijo- Es un viaje demasiado largo y no creo que lo resista -con un gesto grave, apartó la mano de la frente de Pippin y se puso en pie.

- Entonces debe correr la suerte de los otros heridos y seguirnos a donde vayamos.

- Lo que es seguro es que no puede quedarse aquí, ni él ni ninguno de los heridos. Lo más imprescindible para su recuperación es un lugar puro donde puedan recuperarse de las heridas y la fatiga. Y de eso quería hablarte, mi querido Imrahil. El campamento debe ser trasladado a Ithilien. Ahora mismo yo debo partir hacia allá. Dos pequeños héroes me esperan, y no puedo dejar que su gran hazaña les haga caer en el olvido y la muerte –Imrahil no preguntó, pues enseguida su corazón le dijo de qué se trababa-. Te dejo a ti el mando y la organización del traslado. Tened cuidado, y dejad que un pequeño regimiento de hombres se adelante. No sabemos si el camino estará libre y exento de peligros. Los hombres corruptos y fieles al mal han huido por ese camino, y no podemos arriesgarnos a cruzarlo con decenas de heridos, no hasta asegurarnos de que es seguro.

- Pues así será –dijo Imrahil- Mis hombres y yo te seguiremos en cuanto amanezca.

Aragorn dio ordenes a los cuidadores y les previno sobre Pippin y el resto de los heridos que había examinado, y luego los dos salieron de la tienda. Fuera Gimli y Legolas esperaban expectantes, más el enano que el elfo, aunque él tampoco pudo disimular un gesto nervioso cuando vio aparecer a Aragorn.

- ¡Aragorn! –exclamaba Gimli- Aragorn, ¿cómo está, se va a poner bien?

Aragorn le contó todo a Gimli, y para cuando acabó, una sombra había oscurecido el rostro del enano.

- ¿Se va a morir?... –preguntó con cierto temor.

- No, Gimli, y lo sabes. Tú le encontraste y estabas allí. Has sido testigo de su entereza. No puedes pensar que se va a morir.

- Yo desesperé de verle con vida cuando Gimli le rescató –dijo Legolas- Creí que le habíamos perdido. Pero la testarudez de los enanos le salvó la vida, y las manos del rey procuraron que esta siguiera adelante.

- Y así ha sido una vez más –dijo Aragorn-. He tenido que recurrir a todo mi poder y lo poco de que disponemos para librarle del sopor que precede a la agonía. Ahora sigue durmiendo, y el sueño reparador le ayudará a curar el cuerpo, aunque su lucha no ha hecho más que comenzar. Ahora tengo que irme, pero debéis seguirme desde que amanezca. He dado órdenes. ¡Adiós! Nos veremos dentro de algunos días.

Gimli se adelantó y se puso delante, como si le impidiera el paso. Aragorn continuó andando hacia los caballos, pero Gimli le seguía a paso rápido, sin parar de hablarle.

- ¿Te marchas? ¿Cómo puedes marcharte? ¡No puedes dejarle, Aragorn! Confiamos en ti...

- Gimli... –dijo con una sonrisa, subiendo al caballo- He hecho todo cuanto estaba en mis manos y en mi voluntad, como ya te he dicho. Ahora duerme y todo depende únicamente de él y de sus ganas de seguir adelante. Y yo ahora debo reunirme con Ganfalf en Ithilien. Ahora son dos pequeños héroes los que necesitan de mi voluntad, si es que han deseado seguir viviendo hasta ahora.

Gimli comprendió, y no dijo más. Legolas abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y luego un temor oscuro le ensombreció la mirada.

- Por eso merece tanto la pena esta Comunidad. Por la amistad que la une – dijo.

El enano pareció revolverse, mirando hacia la tienda como si dudara, y Aragorn le miró con un brillo de determinación en los ojos grises.

- No te vayas de su lado si así lo deseas, pues aún le queda mucho por soportar y necesita apoyo. Se recuperará. Confía en él.

Y partió al galope, sin mirar atrás.

Entonces, al día siguiente, a medida que pasaba la mañana, empezaron a trasladar a los heridos. Los más graves iban en carretas tiradas por caballos, a paso lento pero seguro. En una de ellas, casi al final de la marcha, estaba Pippin. Habían traído una camilla que resultó demasiado grande para él, dado que no había ninguna de su tamaño. Tendido allí, inmóvil, aún envuelto en la capa de Aragorn y con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre, parecía tan frágil y desvalido como un niño de los Hombres que se hubiera sumido en un profundo sueño tras todo un día de juegos y correrías. Una venda amplia le cruzaba el pecho, protegiendo las costillas magulladas. Otra más fina y levemente teñida de sangre le cubría la herida de la cabeza.

Gimli le acompañaba, siempre vigilante, procurando que se moviera lo menos posible. Arrodillado a su lado, le protegía como podía de los posibles vaivenes del camino. Muchas veces alzaba la voz, pidiendo más cuidado en el traslado, aunque este se efectuaba con la mayor delicadeza que era posible.

- ¡Mas despacio! –decía- ¡No llevamos sacos de patatas precisamente!

Los heridos que había en la carreta, todos ellos hombres de Gondor, miraban a las dos pequeñas figuras con gran admiración y respeto; un enano, de larga barba rojiza, protegiendo a un pequeño guardia de la ciudadela. Del pequeño _perian_ contaban grandes cosas entre ellos. Cómo había acabado él solo con un enorme troll, y de como había alertado del cruel destino que le deparaba a Faramir, cuando el resto de los hombres temía hacerlo por su ciega lealtad al senescal, devorado finalmente por las llamas y la locura. Y al oírles, Gimli deseaba y confiaba más que nunca en que algún día esas historias pudiera llegar a contarlas su propio protagonista.

De vez en cuando Legolas se acercaba a la carreta, pero la mayor parte del tiempo cabalgaba con los gemelos, encabezando la compañía y escudriñando el horizonte con su vista de elfo. Ningún peligro parecía estar a la vista, y el sol ya empezaba a bajar entre las montañas con el crepúsculo.

Fue entonces cuando Pippin empezó a tener fiebre. Al principio parecía solo una ligera destemplanza, y al verle tiritar, Gimli le arropó mejor con la capa y la manta y esperó, sin dejar de frotar su mano con ansia. Temió que el trayecto se hiciera eterno. Pronto el hobbit empezó a gimotear y a sudar, e inmerso en una gran inquietud intentó quitarse la capa que le cubría, con movimientos bruscos y breves. Alarmado, Gimli le agarró con firmeza, pero Pippin estaba inmerso en una fiebre desesperada, y la frente le ardía.

- Pippin... Tranquilo... –le susurraba- Pronto llegaremos. No te muevas, no debes moverte... ¿Alguien tiene agua? –clamó en voz alta y fuerte, pese a que tenía el corazón encogido- El joven mediano arde de fiebre, ¡necesito agua!

Ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y a los esfuerzos de Gimli, Pippin estaba inmerso en la primera pesadilla que tendría durante su larga convalecencia. En su mente trastornada por la fiebre, solo veía llamas y desolación, y sentía la mirada penetrante de un enorme Ojo, oculto entre llamas y oscuridad, y cuya presencia parecía encontrarse en todas partes. Pero también su cuerpo libraba una lucha contra las penurias de la guerra, extenuado hasta casi el límite por las heridas y la fiebre. El hobbit tiritaba mientras Gimli intentaba a duras penas bajar su temperatura con el agua más fresca que pudo conseguir. De pronto tuvo miedo, y ordenando parar la carreta llamó a grandes voces clamando ayuda. Elladan cabalgaba encabezando la marcha, y acudió con presteza en respuesta a la llamada del enano. Pidió a su hermano y a Legolas que se quedaran, aunque en un principio intentaron seguirle.

- ¡Señor Elladan, rápido! –exclamaba Gimli- Tiene mucha fiebre, creo que delira.

Elladan posó la mano en la frente de Pippin. Entonces Pippin se movió lánguidamente y gimió, presa del delirio. Elladan, con una mano en la frente del hobbit y la otra en su pecho, murmuró algo, cerrando los ojos. Durante un momento que a Gimli se le antojó eterno, parecía que no pasaba nada. Pero pronto observó que la trabajosa respiración del hobbit se sosegaba poco a poco, hasta que se hizo más apacible. El enano tocó su frente con una mano trémula; ya no ardía, aunque la piel aún estaba caliente y empapada en sudor.

- Señor Elladan... –balbuceó Gimli.

- Llámame si vuelve a delirar. Quizá nos veamos obligados a detenernos aquí hasta que le baje la fiebre.

Gimli asintió. Elladan se despidió y marchó a encabezar la columna. Gimli observó aliviado que Pippin parecía estar mucho más tranquilo. Incluso le pareció ver que a sus labios afloraba una leve y aliviada sonrisa. Gimli le arropó de nuevo, y volvió a agarrar su inerte mano entre las suyas.

En su atormentada mente, Pippin había conseguido salir por fin del oscuro túnel que le angustiaba y había regresado a la luz, al ruido del agua, a los colores otoñales de Rivendel. Ahora se veía de nuevo como si viviera en esos primeros días de alegría y tranquilidad, esos meses de paz y curiosidad, de diversión entre bellos parajes rodeado de los más altivos y bellos elfos que nunca había visto. Los recuerdos afloraron como visiones, algunas bellas y otras terribles. Y tendido en la camilla soñó durante largas horas, mientras la noche caía sobre el mundo.

21 de octubre de 3018

El amanecer nacía lentamente, y aún una leve oscuridad, que ya empezaba a disiparse, cubría los hermosos árboles de Rivendel, la Última Morada. Envuelto en su capa, amparándose del frío de la mañana, Pippin salió del cuarto donde descansó esa noche con sus compañeros. Pero esa noche apenas había dormido, preocupado como estaba por Frodo. No tenía noticias suyas desde que llegaran a Rivendel esa noche, en una marcha lenta y apesadumbrada, y se apresuró a buscar la habitación en donde su primo estuviera descansando. Había tenido un sueño horrible, en donde el río rugía y arrastraba consigo a Frodo y a nueve horribles jinetes en monturas negras, y sumido en la confusión en que estaba ya no sabía si lo había soñado o había ocurrido de verdad.

De repente tropezó con alguien, y aturdido, levantó la vista.

- ¡Gandalf!

- ¡Dichosos los ojos! –dijo el mago- ¡Qué sorpresa tan extraña! Fue muy curioso oír a Mantecona decir que cuatro hobbits acompañaban a Frodo, cuando yo pensaba que el único era el señor Samsagaz... ¡Cómo no sospechar de inmediato que serías tú! –luego rió, y Pippin reprimió una extrañada sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- ¡Es un alivio verte, Gandalf! –empezó a decir- Frodo andaba preguntándose por ti todo el rato... Qué alegría se va a llevar cuando te vea... ¡Ay, mi pobre Frodo! Gandalf... ¿Cómo está? ¿Se va a poner bien?

- Ahora descansa, y algo me dice que por largos días. Ha sido muy duro, pero Elrond el Medio Elfo, Señor de Rivendel, ha conseguido salvarle, al menos de momento. Supongo que dentro de poco podréis ir a verle, tu primo Merry y tú.

De pronto Pippin sintió un escalofrío, como si notara que alguien le estuviera observando. Asomada a uno de los enormes balcones, había una figura altiva, cuyo pelo, negro y largo, ondeaba levemente con el viento como mecido por una brisa transparente, casi mágica. Entonces Pippin sintió algo muy extraño que nunca pudo describir más adelante. Fue como si la mirada de la elfa le atravesara más allá del pensamiento, y una extraña sensación de cordialidad llenó su corazón, haciendo que le diera un vuelco repentino. Aturdido, Pippin apartó la mirada del balcón, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que le costó hacerlo.

- Gandalf... ¿quién es aquella doncella de allí...? –preguntó con voz queda, y enmudeció de repente; allí ya no había nadie.

- ¿Doncella? Muchos elfos habitan aún en la Última Morada, mi alocado Peregrin Tuk, y me es imposible decirte los nombres de todos y cada uno –replicó Gandalf-. ¡Vamos! Date prisa si quieres ver a Frodo, seguramente Merry ya habrá ido hacia allá.

El hobbit echó a andar tras Gandalf, aún con la mano sobre el pecho palpitante y entrecerrados los ojos del desconcierto.

Mavrin Ellindalë le contempló, oculta tras las enredaderas que adornaban una columna del balcón, hasta que empezó a desaparecer de su vista, a punto de traspasar un portón. Notando una presencia a sus espaldas, la elfa se giró y vio a su maestro y Señor; Elrond, el Medio Elfo.

- Buenos días, mi señor Elrond -dijo con una leve reverencia- ¿Cómo está el hobbit herido? Glorfindel me lo contó todo anoche... Ha sido una mortífera arma de Morgul –la elfa vaciló y pareció estremecerse al decir el nombre-. ¿No es así?

Elrond no respondió a la última pregunta de la elfa, pero asintió con un ademán de la cabeza.

- Es muy pronto para saber nada con certeza. No entiendo por qué no logramos despertarle. Aún así me parece impresionante cómo se resiste a ese mal; no creo que cualquier otra raza hubiese aguantado tantos días, con el mal puro metido en esa herida. Mi querida Mavrin, la de los Medianos es una raza sorprendente.

- Lo sé... Pude comprobar eso, hace mucho tiempo...

- Tengo que volver a su lado –dijo Elrond-. Si lo deseas puedes acompañarme. Estoy seguro de que tus conocimientos nos ayudarían. ¿Mavrin?...

Ella miraba afuera. Pippin ya no estaba allí.

- Él ha venido -dijo con una sonrisa.

Era ya el amanecer del segundo día desde que el ejército partiera de Morannon. Las montañas se teñían con el sol que asomaba entre ellas. Aragorn y Gandalf las miraban en silencio; durante largo rato, ninguno dijo nada.

Sobre un mullido lecho de hojas secas, a la espera de que llegara el ejército con mullidas camas y almohadones, dos pequeñas figuras descansaban, con los rostros llenos de paz, pero también de la palidez y el cansancio de haber estado en medio de la ruina y la desesperanza.

Aragorn empezó a contar a Gandalf todo lo que había acontecido desde su marcha con el Señor de las Águilas. Sin embargo, cuando apenas había nombrado a Pippin, Gandalf se le adelantó de inmediato.

- ¡Ah, ese alocado muchacho! –dijo- Casi me había olvidado de él. ¿Dónde está? Algo me dice que se vio en dificultades, pero que no le faltó valor. Sin embargo durante los últimos momentos que le vi, noté que su corazón había perdido toda esperanza.

Aragorn le miró con aire grave.

- No, valor no le faltó, eso desde luego –dijo-. Y desconozco si tuvo miedo al final. Pero resultó herido, Gandalf. Ha estado a punto de morir, y esa terrible posibilidad aún encoge mi corazón.

Durante un instante Gandalf tuvo la expresión espantada de un padre al que le han dado una terrible noticia sobre su hijo.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó en un susurro.

- En camino, con el ejército. No quería haberle dejado, pero estaba demasiado débil para ser trasladado a la ligera, y aun así temo que este viaje hasta aquí le ponga peor.

Y Aragorn le contó todo a Gandalf, mientras el rostro del mago se tornaba cada vez más preocupado. A Aragorn se le encogió el corazón al ver su congoja. Hubo un breve silencio, tenso y frío, hasta que volvió a hablar otra vez

- Hice lo que pude por él, pero temo que no fuera suficiente. Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Necesita muchos cuidados y sobre un todo gran descanso. Gimli no se separa de su lado, y procuré que los cuidadores le atendieran bien. ¿Gandalf?

El mago dejó escapar un cansado suspiro.

- Lamentaba que pasase esto, Aragorn... -dijo con voz queda, y a Aragorn le pareció más viejo y cansado que nunca- Pero confío en tus manos, Aragorn. De peores apuros han sacado a estos pequeños héroes -añadió con una sonrisa amarga, señalando a las dos figuras yacientes en el lecho.

La noche en que Aragorn partió a Ithilien, Mavrin había entrado finalmente en los campos de Anorien. Al amanecer, tras una larga jornada de camino, y mientras el campamento emprendía la marcha, se detuvo a descansar, pues aunque ella no sentía decaer sus fuerzas, no quería que el bello Celegilroch se agotara pronto, dado que aún quedaba largo camino.

Había mirado a lo lejos, y durante un instante vio que la mente de Pippin se debatía entre oscuridad y terror. Pero la sensación de frío desapareció pronto, y sintió de nuevo paz, aunque con el temor de que esta se desvanecería de un momento a otro, como un leve atisbo de calor en medio del más duro invierno.

Mavrin desenvolvió el pan de lembas, oliendo la suave fragancia que desprendían las hojas, y empezó a comer lentamente. La sensación de peligro, menos intensa que el día anterior, había pasado también más rápidamente. Pero pese a ello, una leve inquietud seguía presente en su corazón.

El campamento llegó a Ithilien en el crepúsculo del tercer día desde su partida del Morannon, y tras un ligero descanso fue montado sin demora, por lo que esa noche nadie la pasó a la intemperie. Gandalf apareció entonces, con el rostro demudado y la expresión concienzuda de quien busca algo importante. Tras enterarse de cual era la tienda en donde se encontraba descansando Pippin, se apresuró a entrar en ella, con una sombra de preocupación cubriendo su viejo y sabio rostro. Gimli, sentado junto al lecho, se levantó al ver llegar al mago.

- Gandalf...

Gandalf cerró los ojos con aire grave. La imagen resultaba sobrecogedora, y era casi imposible de concebir, dado el torbellino atolondrado que el joven hobbit siempre había sido, antes de la batalla y la destrucción. Ahora yacía en el lecho, totalmente inmóvil; el único movimiento, solo perceptible si se miraba atentamente, era el de su tenue respiración. Parecía tremendamente frágil, como si permaneciera atado a la vida únicamente por un quebradizo hilo tejido con su propia voluntad.

- Gimli... ¿Cómo está? –preguntó el mago acercándose.

- No lo sé... –dijo Gimli- No sé cómo se encuentra ahora. Aragorn le salvó. Hizo que volviera a respirar cuando pensábamos que ya era muy tarde. Ha tenido fiebre, pero hoy le ha bajado. Dijo que le dejáramos descansar, que si se recupera será gracias a su fuerza. Nadie puede hacer nada más por él. ¿Quizás tú, Gandalf?...

Gandalf se sentó en el lecho y puso su mano sobre la frente de Pippin. No hubo ningún cambio en el estado del hobbit, ni ningún movimiento; solo oyeron un gemido muy leve y ahogado, como si aún desde su sueño profundo intentase luchar. Gandalf miró a Gimli, y en sus ojos el enano vio con sorpresa que brillaba una leve lágrima.

- Está por encima de mi poder, maese enano –dijo-. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer nada por él. No puedo hacerlo... No tengo la autoridad para ello... –Gimli no entendió esto último, pues el mago lo titubeó con inseguridad- Anda, ve a descansar. Esta noche yo velaré su sueño.

Pese a la insistencia del mago, Gimli no abandonó el pabellón. Pero el cansancio de los días de traslado y el ajetreo pudieron con él, y no tardó en quedarse dormido. Ahora un gran silencio reinaba allí en la noche, mientras los rostros y los agotados corazones solo se iluminaban con el tenue fuego de las velas.

Solo Gandalf permanecía despierto, y agarraba la mano de Pippin, que descansaba inerte sobre la manta color gris. Recordó la tercera noche de Pippin en Minas Tirith, cuando la batalla se aproximaba y Beregond le llevó dormido a la alcoba. Entonces temió mientras le veía dormir que en la inminente lucha el hobbit tuviera que sacrificar demasiado, pero que en ningún momento habría de faltarle valor. Ambas cosas se habían cumplido, y ahora la primera de ellas era una realidad sobrecogedora.

Pippin gimió débilmente, atrayendo la atención de Gandalf. Pero pronto se calmó. Sus párpados se movían, pero no había ni el más breve sobresalto en su frágil respiración, por lo que su sueño debía de ser muy tranquilo. Gandalf supo que la mente del hobbit estaba ahora muy lejos, perdida entre recuerdos. Quizá soñara de nuevo con sus compañeros, con sus viajes y correrías antes de que el mal amenazara el mundo.

Gandalf siempre estuvo ahí, con la Comunidad, para ayudarles hasta el final en todo. Pero había cosas que sólo podían resolverlas ellos mismos, y aquella era una de ellas. Gandalf solo podía observar y sobre todo, confiar y tener esperanza en esa fuerza que había oculta en el corazón del hobbit.

Y Pippin, sumido en ese profundo letargo de postración y fiebre, soñaba, y su mente se perdía entre viejos recuerdos.

28 de noviembre de 3018

La recién unida Compañía del Anillo pasó varios meses en Rivendel. Para Pippin, cada día era una pequeña aventura. Siempre había dicho, desde que llegó allí, que era un lugar en el que daban ganas de estar para siempre, y en el que se pasaría el día cantando si encontrara la canción adecuada. El joven hobbit tenía mil cosas que descubrir y mil lugares donde corretear, siempre bajo la divertida mirada de sus habitantes. A veces, Merry prefería mirar antiguos mapas, algo que aunque Pippin encontraba igualmente fascinante, no lo era tanto como los aromas de Rivendel y sus altísimos árboles llenos de ramas y flores. Así que el joven hobbit solo pensaba en corretear, y sentarse a escuchar, como cuando era solo un niño, las historias de cada noche, a la luz y calor del fuego.

Esa mañana salió temprano, dispuesto a enseñarle a Merry algo que había descubierto en sus correrías. La curiosidad del hobbit era tal, que todo lo que le parecía fuera de lo común le resultaba fascinante. Un enorme tapiz, asentado en un salón que conducía a un hermoso patio donde solía estar cada tarde, había atraído su mirada y su atención. Había unas bellas columnas de marfil y plata, y en el centro, alentada por varios elfos que tocaban diversos instrumentos, estaba una hermosa dama elfo, de vestidos violáceos y largos cabellos negros, que tocaba un arpa y parecía cantar. Aunque no podía oírlos dado que solo era una imagen, Pippin casi podía sentir la belleza de los cantos en su corazón.

- ¿No te parece bellísima? –dijo con un deje de ensoñación y respeto en la voz.

- Es un retrato muy hermoso... –respondió Merry; los dos lo contemplaron en silencio- Como muchos de los que hay en este bello lugar, querido primo. Aunque este en particular... Tiene algo especial, sin duda... –hasta ellos llegó entonces un sonido apagado y hermoso, como si a lo lejos varias voces entonaran una melodía.

- ¡Son los cantos! Ya han empezado. ¡Vamos!

Los dos se levantaron y Merry se adelantó, y Pippin, que seguía a Merry entretenido y como sin saber lo que hacía, se quedó atrás, hasta que salió de su atolondramiento.

- ¡Espera, Merry! –le gritó.

De repente tropezó con alguien, y tras recobrar la compostura se apresuró en disculparse, abochornado. Ante él tenía a la misma dama elfo que había visto la mañana que salió a ver a Frodo; pero la mente del hobbit, preocupada en buscar una buena forma de disculparse, no había caído en la cuenta. Solo sabía que era la misma dama del retrato, y un color rojo subió a sus mejillas.

- ¡Mis disculpas, mi Señora!... –dijo aturdido, caminando un momento hacia atrás, con las manos a la espalda- No miré por dónde iba... ¡Esto es muy grande! -y con una reverencia, marchó rápidamente.

Entonces se detuvo, pues sentía como si la mirada de la bella elfa se le clavara en la nuca, y de nuevo, como cuando salió aquella mañana por primera vez, le atravesara más allá del pensamiento. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, y una extraña sensación de familiaridad, como la sombra de un recuerdo que regresa tras ser olvidado, parecía recorrer su cuerpo con cada latido de su corazón, que ahora sentía golpear con fuerza bajo sus manos. Merry, al ver que su compañero no corría tras él, se detuvo y le miró extrañado.

- Pippin... ¿te encuentras bien? De repente te has puesto muy pálido.

- Sí... –balbució- Es sólo que... –guardó silencio un momento; luego, como si despertara de un sueño, sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia atrás. Ella ya no estaba. Aún así se quedó con la mirada perdida entre los árboles, hasta que Merry le apremió, y Pippin rió despreocupado- No, nada... Ya ha pasado. ¡Anda, vamos! ¡No te quedes atrás!

Los dos hobbits echaron a correr entre risas. Detrás de una columna, Mavrin, con las manos contra el pecho, les miraba, y luego desapareció entre los árboles.

Esa noche los dos hobbits cerraron los ojos apenas cogieron sus camas y durmieron profundamente, agotados de sus correrías y descubrimientos. Otro día de felicidad y buenos momentos había concluido en Rivendel, y también el final esos días maravillosos se estaba acercando.

La puerta del cuarto de los hobbits se abrió con lentitud, y Mavrin, una figura alta y elegante, con un pelo azabache que a la tenue luz de las velas era como una larga sombra, entró en la habitación.

En una de las camas, enorme para su tamaño, Pippin dormía profundamente. Bajo la sedosa y exageradamente grande manta dorada, solo asomaba una espesa mata de pelo rizado. Cuando la elfa se acercó le vio mejor, y contempló su rostro sereno, casi infantil, pero que ya empezaba a ser surcado por las finísimas líneas de la inminente edad adulta. Con mucha delicadeza se sentó a su lado, y tocó con suavidad su rostro, con la gracia y la ternura de una madre que visita a un hijo enfermo durante la noche para ver si le ha bajado la fiebre.

Y muy bajito, como el susurro de la brisa, empezó a cantarle. Durante un instante el hobbit se agitó en sueños; luego, como si escuchase la canción, se quedó muy quieto, y durmió profundamente, y a Mavrin le pareció que esbozaba una sonrisa. Y durante largo rato se quedó sentada a su lado, mirándole, y sus largos dedos acariciaban sus cabellos rizados.

Ella sabía que él no podía recordarla, ni aún dentro de sus más profundos sueños, pues la voluntad de ella quiso que poco a poco la fuera olvidando; y ahora, pasados ocho años desde aquella despedida, los recuerdos del hobbit sobre ella se habían borrado del todo. Pero la voluntad del hobbit sentía la llamada de ese recuerdo perdido en algunas ocasiones.

Besó su frente, y con una leve sonrisa salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente Pippin despertó sintiéndose dichoso y protegido, como si alguien hubiese estado velando sus sueños toda la noche.

18 de Diciembre de 3018.

_- Hablas con gravedad -dijo Elrond-, pero no estoy seguro. La Comarca, presiento, no está libre ahora de peligros y había pensado enviar a estos dos de vuelta como mensajeros y para que trataran allí de prevenir a la gente, de acuerdo con las normas del país. De cualquier modo me parece que el más joven de los dos, Peregrin Tuk, tendría que quedarse. Me lo dice el corazón._

_ - Entonces, señor Elrond, tendrá usted que encerrarme en prisión, o mandarme a casa metido en un saco -dijo Pippin-. Pues de otro modo yo seguiría a la Compañía._

_ - Que sea así entonces. Irás -dijo Elrond y suspiró-. La cuenta de Nueve ya está completa. La Compañía partirá dentro de siete días._

"El Anillo va hacia el Sur" 

25 de diciembre de 3018

_Muchos otros de la Casa de Elrond los miraban desde las sombras y les decían adiós en voz baja. No había risas ni canto ni música. Al fin la Compañía se volvió, desapareciendo en la oscuridad._

_Cruzaron el puente y remontaron lentamente los largos senderos escarpados que los llevaban fuera del profundo valle de Rivendel, y al fin llegaron a los páramos altos donde el viento siseaba entre los brezos. Luego, echando una mirada al Ultimo Hogar que centelleaba allá abajo, se alejaron a grandes pasos perdiéndose en la noche._

"El Anillo va hacia el Sur" 

Desde un balcón asentado en una de las más bellas estancias de la Última Morada, Mavrin vio como la Comunidad marchaba a afrontar la mayor misión de sus vidas. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar que muchos serían sacrificados. Pippin no miró atrás, ni la vio asomada como la primera vez, pero ella inclinó la cabeza, y se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto de respeto y de buenos deseos. Elrond entró en la habitación.

- ¿Mavrin? –llamó- Finalmente ha partido con ellos. Mi corazón me previno, como el tuyo lleva haciéndolo durante los últimos días. Pero un gran fuego de determinación arde en el corazón de ese pequeño, y ni si quiera mis prevenciones han podido apagarlo –rió.

- Has hecho lo correcto –dijo ella, como si adivinara su pensamiento-. Nadie puede entrometerse en el destino si este ha sido sellado. Pero aún así la congoja sigue oprimiendo mi corazón. Hay algo de esa profecía que no llego a entender aún... _La hazaña con su vida pagará... Sin el hijo de la roca y la Piedra del Elfo_... –confusa, sacudió la cabeza- Creo entender esas palabras, pero estoy llena de dudas...

Algo se iluminó entonces en los ojos del Señor de Imladris, como si hubiera comprendido.

- _Edhelharn__1_... La Piedra del Elfo. Y el Hijo de la Roca es sin duda hijo del linaje de Durin –dijo.

- _Edhelharn_... –murmuró Mavrin- El joven Estel... De él habla mi profecía. Y el hijo de Dúrin. Él va con ellos entonces, no tengo nada que temer... –Mavrin dejó de hablar, como si no estuviera del todo convencida de lo que decía e intentara hacerlo.

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que Elrond habló.

- Le aprecias mucho, ¿no es así? Al joven Mediano.

Mavrin sonrió.

- Sí. No sé por qué, pero algo muy fuerte me une a él... Desde el día que le salvé la vida. Cuando le vi en el río... Pensé que había perdido para siempre mi don, y... –hizo una pausa; brillantes lágrimas de plata llenaron sus ojos- No quería, no me atrevía ni a intentarlo, porque temí que también le perdería a él. Pero algo me dijo que él era mi destino, el mediano del que hablaban mis sueños. Y es el único que ha resistido, tras mis largos años de dolor y sufrimiento sin atreverme a emplear mis dotes curativas. Ese joven mediano tiene sin duda algo muy especial –levantó la cabeza, y los ojos, aunque llenos de lágrimas, brillaron de orgullo- Cuando le miro a los ojos, es como si volviera a ver a mi pequeño... Ithladin... Tiene ese mismo fuego en el corazón, esas mismas ganas de vivir.

Elrond sonrió.

- Sé a lo que te refieres, mi Dama. Pero es algo que no está en nuestras manos. Ningún destino está sellado, pues hay muchas cosas que al final pueden torcerlo. Confía en que se cumpla hasta el final, porque eso significará su salvación. Ya no depende de nosotros.

Y besando su mano se dispuso a retirarse. Mavrin no respondió, y perdida en un mundo de dudas, solo inclinó la cabeza a modo de respetuoso saludo. Elrond dejó la habitación. Mavrin se tendió en el banco decorado con sedas y telas hermosas, pero no cerró los ojos. Un gran temor seguía asentándose dentro de ella, y ni las palabras de Elrond ni el esperanzador pensamiento de saber quienes acompañaban al joven Mediano conseguía deshacerlo. Una gran fuerza se empezaba a desatar en su interior, y el fuego de los Noldor ardía en su corazón, lleno de determinación, con más fuerza que en los últimos años.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Aragorn entró en la tienda para ver cómo estaba Pippin. Gimli dormía, y Gandalf no se había movido del lado del hobbit.

- ¿Cómo están Sam y Frodo?

- Están bien. Siguen durmiendo. Es lo único que necesitan –señaló a Pippin con un ademán, y se sentó junto a ellos, poniendo una mano en la frente del hobbit- ¿Cómo sigue él?

- Está soñando... -dijo Gandalf- Su mente ahora está muy lejos, perdida entre recuerdos. Lleva varias horas así, sumido en sueños agradables. Lo cual agradezco, dentro de lo malo.

Aragorn apartó la mano e hizo una mueca.

- Vuelve a tener fiebre... –se apresuró en mojar la frente y el pecho del hobbit con agua fresca, y hasta pasó el lienzo por sus labios resecos- Legolas me lo dijo antes; lleva varios días ardiendo. Finalmente las heridas han podido con él. Ay, ¡espero que lo resista!

- Claro que lo hará. ¡Nunca desconfíes de la voluntad de un hobbit! –afirmó Gandalf- Si hay algo que he aprendido tras largos años conviviendo con esta pequeña gente, es que nadie en este bendito mundo posee su entereza.

Y a la vez que caía la primera noche desde que el campamento llegó a Ithilien, los sueños de Pippin se desvanecieron entre oscuridad y fiebre.

1 Sindarín "_Piedra del Elfo_", nombre que se le otorga a Aragorn.


	8. LA llegada de Mavrin

**8**

**LA LLEGADA DE MAVRIN**

"Arrodillándose junto a la cabecera de Faramir, Aragorn le 

_puso una mano sobre la frente. Y todos los que miraban sintieron que allí _

_se estaba librando una lucha. Pues el rostro de Aragorn se iba_

_volviendo gris de cansancio y de tanto en tanto llamaba a Faramir por su nombre, _

_pero con una voz cada vez más débil, como si él mismo estuviese alejándose, _

_y caminara en un valle remoto y sombrío, llamando a un amigo extraviado"._

J.R.R. Tolkien, _El Señor de los Anillos, "Las Casas de Curación"_

Al amanecer del cuarto día desde la caída de Sauron, Mavrin Ellindalë entró por fin a Minas Tirith. No era el primer elfo que veían en la ciudad durante los últimos días, así que ningún hombre o mujer se sintió extrañado o invadido. Todos se sentían admirados ante su belleza, y el resplandor de luna que parecía desprender incluso a través de la capa grisácea, que a ratos parecía tan violeta como un atardecer. Muchos se inclinaban a su paso, y otros simplemente evitaban mirarla, como si la temieran. Se había apartado la capucha y su largo pelo negro caía como un río sobre sus hombros y contrastaba el lomo blanco perlado del corcel élfico,que caminaba elegante y majestuoso. Pero los extraños ojos de Mavrin no miraban a las gentes, sino que parecían buscar algo perdido en una lejanía inexorable. Fue entonces cuando un hombre salió a su paso.

- Mi hermosa dama, estos son días de jubilo para nosotros, pero no puedo daros paso sin que antes os identifiquéis. Decidme, ¿quiénes sois?

- No puedo daros mi nombre sin más –dijo ella-, pero me llaman Ellindalë, de la casa de Elrond el Medio Elfo.

- No sois el primer miembro de la Hermosa Gente que hemos visto estos días, y bienvenida seáis a Gondor, mi dama. Tampoco puedo evitar pensar que tenéis alguna relación con los otros. ¿Puedo ayudaros?

- Vuestra ayuda me sería grata, buen hombre. No soy solo una viajera cansada en busca de un refugio, aunque desde luego es algo que deseo. Busco a alguien. Quizá lo hayáis visto. Se trata de un mediano, un pequeño hobbit.

- ¿Mediano? Una curiosa petición la vuestra, hermosa dama –el hombre vaciló un momento- ¡Oh sí! Esa gente pequeña... El único mediano que conozco está ahora en las Casas de Curación, mi Señora... Fue herido en la batalla, hará unos trece días. Se portó como un auténtico héroe, dicen los otros hombres.

Mavrin sintió que la esperanza se le desvanecía, pues solo hacía cinco días que el presentimiento de muerte le había helado el corazón. Pero había otro mediano en las casas, otro de los nueve compañeros. Y la esperanza de Mavrin no se desvaneció del todo, pues quizá el guardia no había visto a Pippin, y también él se encontraba allí. Pero algo le decía a la bella elfa que el pequeño hobbit se encontraba muy lejos. Como si hubiese adivinado su preocupación, el guardia recordó algo de repente.

- Esperad... –dijo entonces el hombre- Conozco a otro... Si, ¡claro! ¡No sé como pude olvidarlo! El pequeño Príncipe... Formaba parte de nuestra guardia. Pero partió con el ejército hacia el Morannon. Creo que esta mañana llegaron algunos hombres desde allí. Quizá vino con ellos. ¡Obtuvimos la victoria, mi Señora! Eso es todo lo que sé, por el momento, pues nos llegó la buena nueva desde los cielos, en boca de las grandes águilas. ¡Realmente estos tiempos son extraños! ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo más?

- No, no os preocupéis... Aunque... Tengo que ver a alguien en las Casas de Curación... ¿Podréis indicarme el camino?

- Por supuesto. Y si queréis, conduciré a vuestro caballo a los establos.

Mavrin no dijo nada, pero agradeció al guardia inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa y se bajó del caballo.

Merry suspiró. Estaba asomado al balcón, como casi cada día desde que Pippin partiera a Mordor, mirando al horizonte. La sombra ya no cubría las montañas, ni su alma, ni la de ninguno de los que allí había. Volvió a suspirar y se apartó del balcón, dejando aún un momento las manos rozando la baranda, a la que apenas llegaba dada su corta estatura.

En ese momento, Ioreth, una de las sanadoras, se acercó a la puerta.

- Tienes visita, joven Meriadoc.

- ¿Visita? –preguntó. Lo primero que pensó fue que era Pippin, o quizá Gandalf o algún otro de sus compañeros, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Pero lo que entró cuando Ioreth se apartó y dejó la sala con una inclinación de respeto, fue una mujer.

Merry la miró. La mujer se envolvía el cuerpo en una capa gris, pero que parecía cambiar a su antojo según la luz que la tocara, y adquirir un precioso tono tan violeta como el crepúsculo. Merry recordó su capa, y supo que la de ella también era élfica, aunque quizá de otro material y manufactura que Merry no alcanzaba a averiguar. Bajo la capucha alcanzó a ver un suave resplandor, bello y puro. El pelo, negro como el azabache, cayó como una cascada cuando la mujer descubrió su rostro. En él brillaban dos ojos verdes, pero que a la luz del crepúsculo parecían tan grises como el cielo. Merry supo que estaba ante una elfa, y sin saber muy bien porqué, un enorme respeto le obligó a inclinarse profundamente.

- Buenos días, joven Meriadoc.

Merry vaciló un momento, y se puso en pie.

- Mi señora... ¿cómo es que conocéis mi nombre?

- Te vi muchas veces en Rivendel. Con el joven Peregrin –dijo ella.

Merry recordó de repente la hermosa pintura que había descubierto Pippin, y cuánto se asemejaba la dama del lienzo a la que tenía ahora delante, pero no dijo nada. La curiosidad podía con él y no quiso intentar atisbar cosas, sino averiguarlas.

- ¿Venís de allí? –preguntó.

- Así es. Aunque no siempre he vivido allí.

- Bueno, es solo... que no me hubiera esperado ver a una doncella elfo aquí... –dijo, abochornado- ¿Os envía alguien? ¡Oh! Perdonad mi atrevimiento... Yo...

Ella rió divertida, y Merry enrojeció aún más.

- No te preocupes... Puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Estoy aquí por él, por el joven Peregrin –Merry la miró confuso, pero no preguntó- Él... No está aquí.

- ¿Conocéis a Pippin? –preguntó Merry- Es primo mío. Bueno, es algo más que eso. Prácticamente hemos crecido juntos, es mi mejor amigo.

- Lo sé... –dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero Merry no pareció escucharle. El hobbit se perturbó de repente, como recordando algo que le hubiera entristecido.

- Me temo que ahora no está aquí. Partió hace días con el ejército hacia la Puerta Negra. Los hombres han ganado la batalla. ¡Mordor ha caído! –Merry vaciló un momento, pero luego sonrió- No... Ya no debo temer decir ese nombre. ¿Veis? La oscuridad se ha desvanecido. Bueno... Dicen los hombres que llegaron esta mañana que han partido hacia Ithilien para reposar. Quizá al día de hoy ya han llegado. Pero ¡ay! Por mucho que lo desee, yo aún no puedo ir, y la Dama Éowyn tampoco... Nos hirieron en la batalla. Me siento mucho mejor, pero aún necesito descansar... -Merry se estremeció al recordar el campo de batalla, y un dolor frío se extendió un momento por su brazo.

Mavrin le puso las manos en los hombros, inclinándose ante él.

- Has vivido muchas experiencias, más que esos guerreros que han combatido allá afuera – le dijo- Y algunas estuvieron plagadas de oscuridad. Tus ojos me lo dicen, pequeño hobbit.

- ¿De qué conocéis a Pippin? Si puedo preguntarlo.

- Le conocí hace mucho tiempo... –se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Merry, entre sorprendida y confusa- ¿Qué te ocurre, joven Meriadoc?

- Es solo... que creo haber escuchado esa historia antes... –algo se iluminó entonces en los ojos de Merry, como si por fin hubiera recordado algo, y así fue; en el rostro del mediano se dibujó una mirada pícara y sonriente-. ¿Fuisteis vos quien le encontró y cuidó cuando se perdió en el bosque?

Ella asintió en silencio.

- ¡Vaya! –silbó Merry- Hace tanto de eso... Bueno, no ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero... No volvimos a hablar de ello. Fue como si nunca hubiese ocurrido... Cualquiera diría que fue solo un sueño... Es como si él lo hubiese olvidado... –añadió al ver que Pippin no había dicho nada ante el cuadro que vieron en Rivendel.

- Lo sé. Y es mejor así –dijo ella.

- Os he reconocido porque él siempre me decía que esa doncella tenía unos ojos muy especiales. Eran verdes como el bosque, pero grises como el mar cuando el día está nublado. Y que al mirar en ellos... Parecía que podías encontrar muchas cosas... ¡Oh! Perdonad mi atrevimiento... –murmuró, enrojeciendo de nuevo.

Ella volvió a reír. Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Merry volvió a hablar. El hobbit tenía la mirada fija en el Este, al que ya los hombres no temían mirar. En el jardín de al lado, la Dama Eowyn sonreía por fin feliz, con flores en el pelo, y a su lado Faramir la miraba.

- No sé nada de Pippin desde que le vi partir. Yo no pude ir... Pero me sentí orgulloso por él. ¡Pobre Pippin! Seguro que ha pasado mucho miedo... Yo también he tenido mucho miedo... Pensé que moriría aquí... –y como si le atenazara un dolor, calló y cerró los ojos- No... Pippin no. Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, y vencido, y la oscuridad ha pasado, las cosas volverán a ser como antes. Estoy seguro.

Mavrin admiró el brillo de determinación de los ojos de Merry, y una vez más se percató de la raza extraordinaria que eran los medianos. Guardó silencio un momento, y luego habló.

- Un presentimiento frío me atenaza desde que entré en esta tierra. Pero no... Mi corazón se niega a creer que haya muerto.

Merry sonrió levemente.

- También el mío, mi Señora... –y al decir esto enrojeció hasta las orejas.

Mavrin y Merry hablaron durante un buen rato, mientras el sol subía allá, en un oeste que se abría a nuevas esperanzas. Entonces, ella sonrió, con un brillo de decisión en los ojos; se envolvió en su capa, apartándose del balcón, y besó la frente de Merry.

- Adiós, joven Meriadoc. He de ir. Tengo que verle, pues mi corazón no descansará tranquilo hasta ese entonces. Quizá nos veamos en otro momento más dichoso.

Le saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza y partió, envuelta en su capucha oscura. Agradeció a los hombres de los establos el haber cuidado a su fiel corcel, y tras montar en él, salío de la ciudad y dejó atrás las altas murallas, muchas derruídas, y algunas aún en pie, como un árbol especialmente tenaz tras una tormenta devastadora. Merry la vio cabalgar como un resplandor de azabache y plata sobre un rayo de luz blanca.

Mientras Mavrin entraba en Minas Tirith, el día despertó en Ithilien con los rayos del sol filtrándose entre los árboles. Esa mañana Pippin amaneció sin apenas fiebre, pero se mantenía aún sumido en aquel sueño insondable que lo había acompañado durante su convalecencia, y que parecía cada vez más profundo. A su lado Gimli murmuraba, con las manos sobre la frente en actitud cansada, y tenía el aspecto de no haber dormido nada esa noche. Elladan hablaba con Aragorn a la entrada, y Elrohir había ido a ver a Frodo y Sam.

La noche anterior había sido la más larga y terrible hasta el momento para los que siempre estaban pendientes del estado de Pippin. El pronóstico de Aragorn se había cumplido, y el agotamiento y las heridas le había sumido en una fiebre casi contínua. Intentaron hacerla bajar rápidamente haciéndole beber infusiones de hierbas y medicinas, pero el hobbit estaba tan debilitado que vomitaba todo lo que le daban. Llegaron a temer realmente que no pasaría de esa noche, y que la fiebre se lo llevaría en medio de algún tipo de ataque. Pero los continuos cuidados de Aragorn y de los hijos de Elrond redujeron el riesgo al mínimo, y para cuando amaneció apenas tenía una ligera calentura.

Finalmente Aragorn se despidió de Elladan y volvió a entrar a la tienda, y se sentó en el lecho con cuidado.

- Ve a descansar, Gimli –dijo Aragorn al ver al enano-. Te lo mereces. Ya no corre ningún peligro inmediato. Yo me quedaré con él unas horas. He mandado a Elladan a ir en busca de _athelas_, pues me temo que nos van a hacer más falta de la que pensaba.

Así, durante los dos días siguientes y con la ayuda de la fragante y casi milagrosa hierba, la fiebre bajó poco a poco, en violentos altibajos, rota por breves momentos de tranquilidad, de sueño profundo sin delirios que parecían hacerle recuperar las fuerzas, y también a aquellos que le velaban las esperanzas. Estos intervalos coincidian con las breves apariciones de Aragorn, como si su sola presencia infundiera en el hobbit una paz más profunda que sus temores. Entonces la noche del quinto día la fiebre remitió del todo, y las pesadillas y delirios se desvanecieron.

Había así pasado ya seis días desde la batalla en la Puerta Negra, y el campamento se preparaba para recibir a los hombres de Minas Tirith, pues una gran celebración estaba a punto de acontecer en cuanto los heridos más graves estuvieran recuperados.

Era media tarde cuando el barco en que iba Merry por fin atracó en la orilla del Anduin. El hobbit había sido convocado, junto a muchos de los hombres, para llevar víveres a Osgiliath y a la recién recuperada Cair Andros; luego, algo más de ayuda al campamento de Cormallen, en donde luego se quedarían. Impaciente por ver a Pippin y a sus amigos, fue de los primeros en bajar del barco y preguntar a los hombres que ayudaban con el desembarco dónde estaba el campamento de los heridos, y corrió como una exhalación buscando entre las tiendas. Entonces vio a Gandalf, fumando su larga pipa.

- ¡Gandalf! –exclamó- ¡Qué alegría verte! Entre tanta gente creí que me perdía... ¿Sabes dónde están Pippin, Frodo y Sam? Me han dicho algo de los pabellones de los heridos... Pero no sé donde empezar a buscar...

- No están con los heridos. Aragorn ha querido que estén cerca de él, y debes buscarlos en su tienda. Ven... Te llevaré con ellos.

Merry fue tras él, intentando seguir el paso ágil del mago.

- ¿Cómo están, Gandalf? ¿Se pondrán bien?

- Sam y Frodo están descansando. Aragorn los ha atendido bien, les ha salvado de una muerte segura, y ahora lo único que necesitan es dormir. Solo están agotados, tras muchas penurias y cosas que ni alcanzamos a imaginar. Y Pippin... –Gandalf no dijo más.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con Pippin? ¿Gandalf...?

- Gimli lo encontró tras la batalla. Ninguno queremos imaginar lo que habría sido de él si no lo hubiera encontrado a tiempo. Aragorn logró reanimarle, pero sufre muchas contusiones. Ni si quiera el mismo Aragorn estaba seguro de si podrá salir adelante.

Merry le miraba con el rostro inexpresivo, pero el terror brillaba en sus ojos, y se sintió como si le oprimieran el corazón con unas manos frías y descomunales. Apenas en un hilo de voz, preguntó:

- ¿Dónde está, Gandalf? Por favor... Quiero verle.

- Ven conmigo.

Cuando llegaron, Merry sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Allí tendido, inmóvil, Pippin solo parecía estar apaciblemente dormido. Pero esa primera impresión era engañosa. El rostro estaba pálido, y había algo en él que delataba algo peor que un simple sueño profundo. Pero a la vez, la serenidad que irradiaba inspiraba a creerlo.

Merry se acercó con precaución, lentamente, a la cama; Aragorn le seguía y ponía una mano sobre su hombro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Gimli estaba allí sentado, en un taburete al lado de la cama. Le saludó, y el hobbit le correspondió inclinando la cabeza.

- Gimli no se ha apartado de su lado en todos estos días –le dijo Aragorn en voz baja-. Él le encontró, y desde entonces le ha cuidado, día y noche.

Pero durante todo este tiempo Merry no apartó la mirada de su amigo, que yacía envuelto en sueños abismales. Desde que la fiebre cesó, solo había quedado el sueño; ese letargo profundo e impenetrable. Finalmente estuvo a su lado, y se dejó caer de rodillas.

- Pippin... Pippin, soy yo, Merry... Despierta... –la voz se le quebró; pronto las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Cogió sus manos, que estaban heladas- ¿Pip?...

- No te escucha –dijo la voz de Aragorn a sus espaldas-. Duerme profundamente.

Y en ese momento Merry supo que el ganar una guerra no era siempre motivo de júbilo, y que muchas veces la victoria provocaba un dolor más hiriente que el de la derrota. La mano de Aragorn volvió a posarse en el hombro del hobbit

- ¿No puedes hacer nada por él? –preguntó Merry girándose de repente- Tú me salvaste... ¿No puedes curarle también a él?

- No, Merry, yo ya he hecho lo que he podido. Ahora todo depende de él. Todo depende de su voluntad de seguir adelante.

Merry miró a Gimli. El enano tenía el rostro serio y demudado, pero asintió con una leve sonrisa. Merry suspiró.

- ¡Entonces seguro que se recuperará! Nadie tiene más ganas de vivir que él, Aragorn –y mientras lo decía sonreía, en medio de las lágrimas.

Esa noche pareció eterna para Merry, a oscuras, en silencio, escuchando solo la leve respiración de Pippin y el sonido del viento que golpeaba con fuerza las lonas del pabellón. Embargado por la preocupación, el hobbit no dormía, siempre de rodillas al lado del camastro, agarrando con fuerza las frías manos de su joven primo.

"No puede oírte"; las palabras de Aragorn penetraron en su mente con el dolor de una verdad que se negaba a aceptar. ¿Por qué no iba a poder oirle? Era imposible. Seguro que podría. Pero esa noche se mantuvo en silencio, pues aunque quisiera, ninguna palabra era capaz de salir de sus labios.

Al día siguiente, Merry despertó con un sobresalto. Se había quedado dormido finalmente, y alguien le había recostado y tapado en el pequeño lecho de al lado, que estaba vacío. Se incorporó, nervioso, en apenas unos segundos pudo preguntarse donde estaba y al recordarlo todo de repente, volvió a sobresaltarse. Entonces vio que estaba en el mismo sitio, al lado del lecho donde Pippin dormía. Uno de los curadores estaba con él. Con una mano, sostenía la cabeza de Pippin, levemente levantada del almohadón; la otra mano le acercaba un pequeño cuenco a los labios. Merry observaba en silencio. Entonces el hombre vio que Merry se había despertado y sonrió.

- Buenos días –le dijo.

Merry hizo un leve gesto como respuesta, sin apartar la mirada.

- ¿Puede... ya puede comer? –preguntó ansioso- ¿Está mejor?

- No, aún no puede... –dijo con una sonrisa- Esto es un caldo especial que preparamos cuando los heridos o enfermos no pueden comer. Lleva leche aguada, azúcar y algunas hierbas. Les ayuda a aguantar y a recuperarse. Es muy nutritivo... –volvió a dárselo y Merry observó atentamente como lo hacía; con mucha delicadeza y muy despacio, vertía unas pocas gotas, esperaba, y luego lo hacía de nuevo- Solo unas gotas, y con mucho cuidado, o puede ahogarse.

Merry reprimió una sonrisa.

- Cuando se ponga bien, va a tener mucha hambre... –dijo.

Esperó a que el sanador acabara su labor y se marchara, y entonces se acercó a la cama. Cogió la mano de Pippin.

- Ya salió el sol, Pip... –le dijo. Un gesto de frustración se dibujo en su rostro al pensar que no podiá oírle.

La lona de la tienda se abrió, y apareció Aragorn.

- ¿Ah, ya estás en pie, Merry? Anoche te quedaste dormido de rodillas, viejo amigo.

- No se despierta –dijo Merry de repente-. Ni siquiera se mueve. ¿Cuándo va a abrir los ojos?

Aragorn no dijo nada. Se sentó al lado del lecho.

- El sanador me ha dicho que parece estar mejor –dijo-. Pero preferí asegurarme en persona.

Sin rastro de fiebre y sumido en un impenetrable letargo, le recordó a como estaba hacía apenas unos pocos días, cuando temió por su vida. Pero algo había cambiado; su rostro, antes lívido y enfermizo, estaba aún pálido, pero ahora ligeramente sonrosado en las mejillas. También la respiración, antes difícil y casi convulsiva, era ahora un poco más profunda, y por las manos, que ya no estaban tan frías como el mármol, sentía fluir la sangre con más energía.

Aragorn cogió las manos del hobbit y las juntó, agarrándolas con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y su rostro adquirió un tinte serio y concentrado. Sus labios murmuraban algo que no alcanzaba a oirse. Merry comprendió entonces: le estaba llamando, como intentando penetrar más allá de lo visible. Nunca le había visto hacerlo, pero por lo que le había contado sabía que él había sido llamado también, cuando yacía en las Casas de Curación, condenado a un sueño eterno y frío tras haber sido envenenado por el Hálito Negro. El hobbit lo observaba en silencio, casi conteniendo el aliento. Entonces Aragorn abrió los ojos, callado por unos instantes, y luego sonrió sin despegar los labios. Volvió a acercarse más a Pippin, ladeándole levemente la cabeza con la otra mano, y le habló con firmeza, pero con voz dulce, como si le intentara despertar. Durante unos instantes no pasó nada. Y entonces Merry lo vio, tan leve que creyó habérselo imaginado. Conteniendo el aliento, se acercó más. Aragorn le llamó de nuevo; Merry vio temblar un leve instante los labios de Pippin... y, claramente, los ojos movíendose enérgicamente bajo los párpados cerrados

Merry intentó decir algo, mientras ansiosamente señalaba a Pippin y luego le señalaba a él. Aragorn se limitó a sonreírle.

- ¿Ves? Puede oír. Quizá aún no demasiado, pero puede hacerlo –le dijo-. Ayer me empecé a dar cuenta de que algo había cambiado, mientras tú habías ido con Gandalf a ver a Frodo y Sam. Estaba aquí con Elladan, y dije que me iba afuera un momento, a estirar las piernas mientras fumaba mi pipa. Entonces Pippin me tiró de la manga. Casi me caigo de la impresión. ¡Vete a saber lo que nos entendió el muy pícaro! –rió-. Pensé que quizá me lo había parecido, pero siguió tirando un poco más y luego volvió a quedar inmóvil. Podría haber sido algo transitorio, por lo que decidí esperar; pero ahora se ha confirmado. Está mucho más fuerte que estos días anteriores, y estoy cada día más seguro de que se va a recuperar.

Cogió con fuerza la mano de Pippin, y acercó una de las trémulas manos de Merry hacia ella, hasta que se tocaron.

- Cuando estés con él, nunca le sueltes la mano, y nunca pares de hablarle, pues es muy posible que pueda escucharte, Merry –le susurró-. Escuchar una voz que le es bien conocida le hará recuperarse muy pronto, estoy seguro. Ahora debo irme. Pero no dudes en llamarme si pasa algo.

Le dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro y salió de la tienda. Una ligera brisa de flores y hojas perfumadas entró durante el breve momento en que esta estuvo abierta. Merry sonrió, y de repente, se sintió más animado.

En esos momentos, Merry estaba solo en la tienda. Legolas, que estaba fascinado por la belleza de aquel lugar puro, había llevado consigo a Gimli a admirar los grandes y viejos árboles, y respirar toda la majestuosidad que parecían irradiar. No era raro verle vagar solo por el bosque, o encontrarle admirando un atardecer en un claro. Aragorn a veces estaba con ellos, y otras veces, con Elladan y Elrohir. Pero varias veces al día, cualquiera de ellos aparecía en el campamento, siempre vigilantes.

Así que Merry, ahora, estaba solo. Miró a Pippin, yaciendo en el lecho, completamente dormido, cubierto hasta la mitad del pecho con una manta grisácea. El camisón estaba entreabierto, y se veía levemente la venda que le cubría el pecho. La de la cabeza ya se la había quitado, y ahora la frente estaba al descubierto. Los rizos dorados y húmedos caían desordenadamente sobre ella. Una de sus manos descansaba en la manta; la otra estaba sobre el pecho, y Merry la acariciaba continuamente, con dulzura. Y empezó a hablar.

- Pippin... Soy yo, Merry. Estoy aquí, finalmente he podido venir desde Minas Tirith. ¿Sabes? hemos venido en barco. No es nada extraño para los Brandigamo, que adoramos los botes y los ríos... Sin duda, seguirán viéndonos como la familia más extraña de la Comarca... –rió por un breve instante-. Gimli me contó lo que hiciste en la Puerta Negra. Un enorme troll... tú solo... Gimli está bien, él te encontró, ¿sabes? Dijo que... –vaciló un momento, como si se horrizara de lo que iba a decir- temía que estuvieras muerto. Pero te encontró, te llevó hasta Aragorn, y él te salvó... Como hizo conmigo, cuando herí al Rey Brujo y mi brazo quedó inutilizado, y me sumí en ese sueño tan profundo... Como tú ahora... Bueno, desde entonces no se separan de ti. Estuvimos todo el día aquí, contigo. Y Frodo y Sam, ¡casi les olvido! lo han conseguido, ¿sabes? Han podido destruir el Anillo. El mundo se ha salvado... Están aquí ahora, en el campamento. Están dormidos, como tú, pero Aragorn dice que se van a recuperar muy pronto. Cuando despiertes... podrás verles –paró un instante, luchando por deshacer el nudo que de repente tenía en la garganta- Sí, podrás verles... Tendrán tanto que contarnos...

Tengo muchas ganas de que despiertes, y también me cuentes todo lo que pasó... ¡Ah, las águilas! Seguro que las viste aparecer en el cielo, tan grandes y majestuosas. Como en las historias de Bilbo... Fueron ellas las que nos dieron la noticia de que el Señor Oscuro había caído. Tenías que haber visto a la gente, Pip. No cabía en sí de gozo. Yo... yo estaba tan aturdido, que no recuerdo bien lo que ocurrió, me vi alzado por tantos brazos y vi tantas caras alegres –rió-. Pero luego de la alegría, me tocó pensar... ¿y mis amigos? ¿Cómo estarán Frodo y Sam? Mi queridisímo Frodo, ¿habrá podido salir con vida de ese infierno? ¿O habrá tenido que sacrificarse? Y tú... ¿cómo estarías tú?... –la voz se le atascó en la garganta un instante- Una parte de mí deseaba con tanta fuerza estar allí... Cuando te ví marchar, sentí tanta envidia, pero a la vez... Tenía miedo. Miedo de que llegara a pasar algo. Y algo ha pasado... eso sin duda.

Paró un momento. Dejó de acariciar la mano de Pippin, y en lugar de eso, la apretó con fuerza. Siguió hablando luego, mientras la cálida luz del atardecer dibujaba en el suelo una gran raya blanca.

- ¿Quién nos iba a decir que acabaríamos así cuando decidimos salir de la Comarca a acompañar a Frodo? Y podríamos habernos quedado en Rivendel... Ya lo dijo el señor Elrond... Pero por otro lado... Creo que este viaje es una de las cosas más grandes que hemos hecho nunca, y sé que no puedo estar nunca arrepentido de esto. La tierra tal como la conocemos se ha salvado, aunque para ello hayamos tenido que sufrir tanto dolor... Hay cosas que valen la pena, y esta ha sido una de ellas... Esto nos ha cambiado, Pippin... –sonrió- Para bien o para mal, pero nos ha cambiado. No, no puedo estar arrepentido. Solo muy orgulloso...

De repente, y a un ritmo cada vez más constante, algo repiqueteó en las lonas de la tienda. Merry vio que en el techo se dibujaban unas manchas oscuras, como motas, de las que iban apareciendo cada vez más. Eran gotas de lluvia.

- Mira, Pippin... ¿lo oyes? Está lloviendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no veíamos la lluvia desde que llegamos aquí? Recuerdo lo mucho que te gustaba salir bajo la lluvia y jugar en los charcos. ¡Cuántas broncas no nos ganamos con aquello! Eso... eso me ha recordado algo. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños, y te sentías enfermo o triste? Yo te cantaba entonces una canción que me enseñó mi madre hace muchos años. ¿La recuerdas? Seguro que sí...

Guardo silencio unos instantes, y entonces, empezó a cantar:

_La noche vendrá,_

_las estrellas brillarán altas._

_La lluvia caerá,_

_pero conmigo a salvo estás._

_Y no llores ya más,_

_el dolor se marchará,_

_y juntos tú y yo_

_reiremos bajo el Sol._

_Y brillará el Sol_

cuando la tormenta se marche, y brillará el Sol 

_y jugaremos tú y yo..._

_La noche ya cayó,_

_las estrellas están brillando._

_La oscuridad vendrá,_

_pero conmigo a salvo estás._

_Y no llores ya más,_

_la tormenta marchará_

_y juntos tú y yo_

_jugaremos bajo el Sol._

_Y brillará el Sol_

cuando todo el dolor se marche, y brillará el Sol 

_y reiremos tú y yo..._

Merry paró de cantar, mirando al suelo, sin soltar las manos de Pippin. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a correr por sus mejillas, en silencio. Oyó entonces un leve gemido, y levantó la vista, ansioso. Le agarró la mano que reposaba sobre el pecho y la acarició con dulzura; debajo, el pecho vibraba con cada respiración.

¿Estaría teniendo una pesadilla? ¿Le había escuchado e intentaba decirle algo? No estaba seguro, pero intentó mantener la calma, y apretó la mano de su primo con fuerza, sin dejar de hablarle, con suavidad, como intentando tranqulizarle.

Entonces recordó algo. Ella, la bella dama elfo de Minas Tirith. Merry esperaba que estuviera a punto de llegar, que no le hubiera pasado nada. Y muy bajito, murmuró al oído de Pippin:

- Ella vendrá, Pippin. Pronto... Está muy cerca...

La mano del hobbit se agitó un instante entre las de Merry, que se sobresaltó. Deseó que hubiera alguien en la tienda, pero estaba solo, ni Gimli ni Aragorn había llegado; y de repente Pippin volvió a dormir profundamente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

El hobbit estaba sumido en la nada. Podía oirlas, oía voces que le llamaban, voces conocidas y muy queridas; la mayor parte del tiempo no entendía lo que querían decirle, lo que se esforzaban por hacerle entender. E inmerso en una gran oscuridad, en un profundo sueño, deseaba entonces salir adelante, abrir los ojos y decirles que estaba ahí, que podía escucharles, que no llorasen ni se preocupasen por él. Intentaba mover una mano, aunque solo fueran los dedos; deseaba apretar la mano amiga que estaba siempre sobre la suya, que le daba fuerzas y le alentaba, le animaba a seguir adelante.

Pero no podía...

No podía despertar.

La Luna que precedía al amanecer del día noveno brillaba ya muy alto en el cielo. La hermosa tierra de Ithilien se daba al descanso de la noche, al dulce silencio, roto solo por el canto de los grillos.

Aragorn estaba en pie fuera de la tienda, y fumaba una larga pipa. Con la capucha oscura cubriéndole y el humo saliendo de ella, era la viva imagen de ese ya lejano personaje que los hobbits había conocido meses atrás, meses que parecían años, en la posada de Bree. Los tiempos había cambiado, sin duda alguna, pero él nunca dejaría de ser el viejo Trancos. Entonces oyó el relinchar de un caballo. Una figura encapuchada apareció en el claro, entre dos tiendas. La oscura vestimenta brillaba con un ligero resplandor, etéreo y sedoso. Aragorn se sobresaltó.

- ¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó mientras avanzaba unos pasos y se apartaba la capucha- Mostraos ahora.

La figura avanzó hacia él y también se desprendió de la capucha. Aragorn se turbó.

- Mi señora Ellindalë... –empezó a decir vacilando en una reverencia- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Mavrin se descubrió ante él. Su rostro parecía reflejar la luz de la Luna.

- Así es. Quizá demasiado, sin duda alguna –sonrió-. Un honor volver a veros... Estel. Aunque ese ya no será vuestro nombre, sino Elessar, y así será por siempre –la bella dama se inclinó ante él con una profunda reverencia.

- No debeís tratarme con ese respeto, mi dama, pese a que vos también sabíais quién era yo realmente cuando moraba en Imladris –dijo, y él también se inclinó-. Decidme, ¿qué hacéis aquí?, ¿os ha enviado el señor Elrond?

Mavrin no respondió; sus ojos parecían confusos, y miraban hacia la tienda.

- Él está bien, ¿verdad? Puedo sentirlo. Pero durante momentos algo me impide sentir más allá...

- Ahora no está con nosotros, sino sumido en un profundo sueño –respondió Aragorn, girando también los ojos grises a la tienda-. Ha pasado grandes penurias. Pero ha logrado burlar a la muerte.

- No es la primera vez que lo hace –dijo ella con una sonrisa-. ¿Puedo entrar a verle?

Aragorn sonrió.

- Ahora entiendo el motivo de vuestro viaje. Por supuesto, mi Dama.

Agotado, Merry estaba dormido en el pequeño lecho que había cerca de el de Pippin, donde, casi todo el día y casi toda la noche, había estado arrodillado, hablándole, diciéndole palabras amables; esperando que, de un momento a otro, los párpados se agitaran, y los ojos castaños le miraran, llenos de vida. Gimli también estaba allí; el enano cabezeaba hasta que, finalmente, cayó rendido en un merecido sueño.

La figura encapuchada de Mavrin, una simple silueta en la penumbra de la noche y a la ténue luz de las velas, se deslizó por la entrada, sin apenas rozar las telas. Se descubrió la capucha y sonrió al ver a Merry. Avanzó con delicadeza, y ningún ruido hicieron sus ropajes o sus pasos dentro de la tienda. El sueño del hobbit y el enano no se perturbó. Luego se arrodilló junto al camastro, y tomó la mano del hobbit entre las suyas, trémulas y pálidas, de dedos esbeltos.

- _Tithen nîn, Lhaewtithen... tithen nîn..__1_ –susurraba; besó la pequeña mano y la sostuvo largo rato, con los ojos cerrados, y entonces una lágrima de plata rodó por su mejilla. Notaba el calor de la vida fluir por las manos; acarició unos instantes el rostro del hobbit, y su aliento le rozó los dedos de forma suave y contínua.. Había vida, y no el frío temor de la muerte que tanto la había atenazado durante los últimos años. Y en él pudo ver y notar muchas cosas. Miedo, dolor, frío, oscuridad. Pero también esperanza, siempre esperando surgir, tímida, pero creciendo poco a poco para hacerse poderosa.

Durante un tiempo tan breve como eterno, se quedó allí, susurrandole suaves y amables palabras, acariciándole los rizos casi dorados. Y recordó a Ithladin. Echaba de menos ese cariño, ese calor, los ojos grises que la miraban, que descubrían el mundo con gran vitalidad. Por un momento se dibujó en el hobbit una extraña belleza, una misma fragilidad, tan ajena a su personalidad vitalista y jovial. Le recordó tanto a su pequeño Ithladin, y se sorpendio comparandolos por unos breves instantes, tan distintos como eran; el uno, de pelo plateado como las joyas, otro con unos rizos del color del trigo maduro.

No podía ser tan diferente, y a la vez tan parecido. Ahora más que nunca, le recordó a Ithladin, su hijo, muerto hacía más de un centenar de años en manos de los orcos, como su padre. Un miedo frío entró en su corazón mientras los recuerdos volvían a él; a los hechos que menos deseaba recordar, a la visión de su hijo pequeño, perdido entre la vida y la muerte, a los hechos que casi se repitieron ocho años atrás cuando salvó al joven mediano que ahora volvía a tener delante.

- Vuelve, pequeño... Tienes tanto por vivir... El tiempo que se te ha dado aún no ha concluido, mucho has de hacer con él en esta nueva Edad que ahora comienza. Despierta... -muy bajito, y muy despacio, con apenas un hilo de voz, Mavrin empezó a cantar- _Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín....__2_

La voz de la elfa era triste, apenas un susurro, y aun así, parecía que un aliento de vida lo cubriera todo. Al principio, Pippin no reaccionó; luego los párpados aletearon un momento, y en la boca entreabierta, vaciló un leve temblor en las comisuras de los labios. Y desde la nada le llegó su voz, y fue como endulzar con miel la hierba más amarga, o encontrar el calor de una hoguera en medio de una tormenta de nieve y hielo. Ahora más que nunca deseaba poder despertar, ver el bello rostro que siempre acompañaba a la voz que le brindaba ahora aquellas palabras de aliento. La respiración se le alteró y su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la de Mavrin. Murmuró algo incomprensible, como si intentara decir algo pero no pudiera.

- _No sidhen__3_... Tranquilo, pequeño hobbit. No... No te esfuerces, no aún... Debes hacerlo solo, solo tú puedes despertar, cuando llegue el momento.

Le besó en la frente. Y durante un rato más continuó cantándole una dulce canción, en un idioma para muchos incomprensible, pero que era mágico, poderoso, y evocaba imágenes y recuerdos aun en aquellos que no eran capaz de entenderlo. Y Pippin volvió a quedar profundamente dormido, pero ahora su mente, antes perdida en la nada, estaba de nuevo en los mágicos bosques de Lothlorien, en la hermosa casa de Elrond, viendo cosas maravillosas en los jardines y riachuelos mientras el sol brillaba altísimo en el cielo, llenándolo todo de un agradable calor, como el que ahora notaba sobre sí mismo, en sus manos y su rostro. Volvían la paz y los buenos momentos, los días sin terror ni preocupaciones. Supo que aquello no duraría para siempre, pero ahora, los vivía como si fuera la última vez, como si supiera que iban a quedarse siempre en su recuerdo, por muchas desgracias que le tocara vivir.

Entonces ella paró de cantar.

- Adiós, mi pequeño. Yo debo marcharme... –dijo- Ahora que sé que la vida te depara largos años de dicha y felicidad con los tuyos. Por fin he podido verte de nuevo, mi pequeño. Nunca me olvides...

Le besó en la frente, acarició un momento sus manos, y entonces se levantó. En la tenue penumbra de la tienda, se pudo ver el brillo de una lágrima en su mejilla.

La figura encapuchada de Mavrin salió de la tienda. Aragorn la miraba, y vio que en el rostro escondido, brillaba un resplandor de luna. Ella le sonrió.

-Por favor... dale esto cuando despierte. Sé que la otra la perdió hace muchos años.

Y puso en sus manos una pequeña bolsita, de suave terciopelo púrpura, y con una hermosa letra bordada en oro. Un agradable perfume a flores, recuerdos de demasiadas cosas bellas, salía de ella. Aragorn inclinó la cabeza y le brindó una sonrisa mientras ella marchaba.

- _Hannon lë, Edhelharn...__4_ –le dijo antes de entrar en el bosque y desaparecer entre la maleza, como una sombra. Aragorn oyó el suave relinchar de Celegîlroch, y luego un suave galope, a través de los árboles.

- No ha sido solo obra mía, Mavrin... Sin Gimli, sin todos sus amigos, se habría perdido –y con una sonrisa, entró en la tienda.

Nadie más la vio ni la oyó marchar.

(el capitulo 9 se demorara, pero estoy en ello ;) gracias a todos)

1 (sindarín) _Mi pequeño, Lhaewtithen... Mi pequeño... _

2 (sindarín) _No estás condenado a la pérdida y el silencio._ Este texto es parte de la canción "Breath of Life"

3 (sindarín) _Tranquilo..._

4 (sindarín) _Gracias, Edhelharn _(_Piedra de Elfo_)


End file.
